Never Alone
by Get-Your-Own
Summary: Naka and Semerra are friends who have been together through even the worst of things. School, demons, and lost loves. But what happens when Semerra's and Naka's old lovers come to town and want them back no matter what the cost?
1. A life after

**Disclaimer:**_ My name is Naka and I'm writing this with my friend Semerra. And for all those wondering, we do not own YYH (though, how we wish T.T)_

_"Hello"-Talking_

_'Hello'-Thinking_

_Hello-Telepathy_

**Chapter One: A Life After**

**

* * *

**

The autumn breeze tickled the trees it ran past, giving them a gentle warming sensation. The water trickled down

from the creek, sending fish into happy states as it rushed past their scales. Naka sat on a rock, looking

over the view that was set in front of her, her best friend Semerra by her side. "A lot has changed sense we

joined up with them." Semerra whispered. Naka couldn't help but agree with her friend. Before, they were just

together,just the two of them, but now they were a team. Yusuke Urameshi, Kuzuma Kuwabara, Kurama and

Hiei all aloud them to join their team. Naka knew Hiei from childhood and Semerra also knew Kurama from

then too.

Semerra stood from her place on the grass, her brown, blue streaked hair blowing with the soft wind. "But, w

hat would it had been like if we weren't together? Would we still all be friends?" Naka shifted her blonde hair to

one side, seeing her blue streaks fly in the wind. "No…we wouldn't be Semerra…" Semerra smirked. "And, w

e wouldn't be more than just friends either." Naka smiled a little. "Naka? Semerra? Where did you two go?" A

soft voice called from behind them in the forest. Naka was quick to turn around with Semerra closely behind. K

urama and Hiei walked out of the trees, their eyes looking around. Semerra smirked over at Hiei, whose eyes

connected with hers. "There you two are." He growled. Naka laughed lightly as Semerra walked over, wra

pping her arms around his neck. "Why must you worry all the time? We are demons too you know." She gro

wled lightly. Kurama walked over to Naka, sitting next to her. "We were looking for you." He kissed her on the

lips and pulled back, taking her hand in his. Semerra and Hiei were in a deep kiss, not really wanting to let go of

eachother. They really didn't show much affection around lots of people, and only did it with people they knew

they could trust. Semerra broke the kiss and walked away into the forest, Hiei behind her. Kurama stood up a

nd held out his hand. "Come on Naka. We need to get going. Everyone was worried." Kurama smiled. Naka

stood up and walked side by side with Kurama. "We are grown demons. We can take care of ourselves." N

aka pouted. Kurama shook his head. "Hiei and myself tried explaining that, but they just overreacted a bit." N

aka laughed a bit. "They always do." Kurama looked around the forest, slipping his hand into hers. "And with

good reason. Naka, you and Semerra are two very wanted demons." "As are you…" She mumbled. Kurama

sighed and squeezed her hand a tiny bit. "Yes, but the only rare demons in our group were Yusuke and Hiei. B

ut the demons in Demon World are too scared to confront them. You both are girls, so they have no problem a

ttacking you." Naka stopped and stared up at the sky, changing colors as the sun set. Kurama pulled her over

to a tree and sat down, pulling her down with him. "Naka, I just don't want to loose you." He whispered, r

ocking her back and forth. "You won't ever loose me Kurama…I'll be with you forever." She whispered back,

snuggling her head into Kurama shoulder.

Semerra glared at Hiei, getting backinto a defensive stance. "Well? Don't tell me you're going soft Hiei." She

hissed. Hiei glared, throwing his katana to the side, balling his fists up. "Oh please. You know perfectly well I

can beat you." Semerra yelled in annoyance, running at Hiei, her fists clenched tight. Hiei dodged her punch and

sent one of his own at her stomach, but Semerra was quick, dodging it and flipping to one side. Hiei

disappeared from her sight, giving her an unfair advantage. Semerra smirked, turning around quickly to catch his

punch. Hiei sent another with his other hand, but Semerra caught that as well. Both demons were struggling for

power, glaring deeply at each other. Semerra growled, her foot digging into the ground, refusing to give up this

fight. Hiei wasn't going to back down either as he put all his weight into pushing Semerra back. "You are going

down Semerra!" Hiei yelled in frustration, teeth closed tightly together. "In your dreams Hiei!" Semerra

screamed back. "Hate to break it to you Semerra, but my wish is about to come true!" He screamed, throwing

Semerra over his shoulder. Semerra screamed and shielded her face as she came in contact with a tree.

Semerra slid down the tree, flipping over before hitting the ground on her ass. Hiei was quick to jump on

Semerra, holding her wrists together and her neck at a safe spot to where he could easily break it. "Hn. I win

again." Semerra glared, but smirked at Hiei. "One of these days, I will beat you." Hiei smirked back. "Only if

you get stronger than a high S class." Semerra rolled her eyes, but remembered what position Hiei had her in.

"You know Hiei," Her voice going to a low growl. "This is pretty kinky." Hiei smirked and started to kiss down

her neck. "You know how much I like sex after a good fight." Semerra nodded, catching Hiei's lips with her

own, sending him into a passionate world. Hiei started to fiddle with her shirt, making sure he had a firm grip on

her wrists. Semerra broke her kiss again and started to suck and nibble on his neck teasingly. Hiei let out a low

moan, thrusting his hand up her shirt. "Hey love birds." Yusuke snickered, coming out from behind a tree. Hiei

was quick to jump off Semerra and help her up, glaring at the detective. "What the hell do you want?" He

snapped. Semerra sighed, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Koenma has a case for us. You know him. He

hates to wait." Hiei glared and started walking off, Semerra at his heels. Yusuke looked around the clearing and

than back at Hiei. "What, you weren't having almost sex in front of Naka and Kurama?" '_Only Yusuke…_'

Semerra thought bitterly. "No detective! They were back there." He nodded back behind them as Yusuke

nodded, heading in that direction. "What do you think Koenma wants us to do now?" Semerra grumbled. Hiei's

hand slithered back in Semerra's back pocket as they walked. "Who knows this time. He just probably wants

another diaper change."

* * *

**Alright! This part is from myself, Naka, and I hope you all will Review this story! - We would greatly appreciate it. This is only the first chapter and Semerra and I will be switching chapters. So, the second chapter will belong to Semerra! Yay!**


	2. Training? Or fighting?

Disclaimer: Ok Hi it's me Semerra. You know me as SuicideAngel911. Anyways this is my chapter. I'm working on this while plotting my attack on Canada. HEAR THAT CANADA I"M COMMING FOR YOU!

Hiei: Semerra get back to the matter at hand.

-cough- Oh right um Naka and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so you can't sue me.

"Talking"

'Thinking"

_telepathy_

Chapter 2: Training? Or fighting?

Naka smirked as she launched another water attack at Semerra, who quickly dogged. "Hey! If I didn't know you better I'd say you were trying to kill me." "Why Semerra what ever gave you that clue?" "You are trying to kill me aren't you!" " No of course I'm not." Humor danced in Naka's neon blue eyes as she continued sending attacks at Semerra. Semerra glared before sending an icy attack back at Naka. "They're at it again I take it." Kurama asked as he made his way to Hiei and watched the two fighting friends. "Yes and they have been for over an hour." Kurama chuckled. "That's Naka and Semerra for you." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Naka I'm going to beat you this time! I Swear it!" "Yeah right you said that last time and you lost!" Semerra winced as Naka slammed her into a corner. "Now, give up?" Semerra giggled. "No way in hell will I give up." With that remark Semerra fazed into the wall making Naka fall face first to the floor. "Looks like I win this match." Naka laughed lightly. "Fine you win this match. But don't get used to it. Next round your ass is going down." Semerra shrugged before walking off the training mat, taking her place on a bench next to Hiei.

Kurama walked out onto the mat, helping Naka back to her feet. "Nice fight." Naka smiled and gently placed her lips on Kurama's , sending them both into a seductive kiss. Semerra glared. "Guys we're still in here." Naka pulled away, annoyance clearly visible. "We're better than you and Hiei so shut it." Kurama chuckled lightly as he pulled Naka back in for another passionate kiss.

" Hey Naka Koenma wants to see-" Naka and Kurama seperated and looked at Botan who was astounded. Hiei rose to his feet holding up a fist. "What! It's not like this is the first time you've seen them kiss!" "No it's just his hands." Botan exclaimed as she pointed to Kurama's roaming hands. Naka blushed a gentle red as she walked away from Kurama. "What were you saying Botan?" Botan shook the thoghts out of her head. "Oh right, Prince Koenma wanted to see you about something he did say what, he just said it was urgent." Naka sighed. 'Koenma's version of urgent I don't trust. Yesterday he called us into his office because he lost his stamp. What now. "Naka I cna't tie my shoe?" Oh yeah that's probably what it is.' Naka sat on the bench next to Semerra, who had now moved s she comfertably sitting sideways n Hiei's lap so her feet were on the bench. "Tell Koenam I will be there after lunch." Botan ggave a respectful bow before heading off to tell the self proclaimed almighty prince Koenma Naka's response.

"What do you think he wants with just you?" Kurama questioned. Naka shrugged. "I never know with him." Semerra sighed and fiddled with her locket not knowing what to do to alleviate her boredom. Suddenly her icy blue eyes lit up. "I have an idea!" Naka jumped before looking at her best friend. "What?" Semerra jumoped off Hiei's lap. "We should do a four way fight out in the woods by the creek. Every demon fro thier selves and the last one standing wins!" Hiei shook his head. " we should do it on teams guys against girls." Kurama chuckled. "Now Hiei that wouldn't be fair, two high S class demons against two low S class demons." "Fine how about best friends against best friends. Meaning me with Naka you with Semerra. Last team standing wins." The three nodded. "Good so then we're all settled then lets head out!" Semerra grabbed grabbed Hiei's hand, draggin him behind her.

After about ten minuets of walking they finally reached the place they were to battle.

Alright here is hwere I leve you all. Next up is Naka. Yay go Naka kick Kurama's ass. Ooops. Sorry Rama.

Kurama: Uhhuh Sure you are.

Hiei: Naka and I will kick both of your asses.

Yup and Hiei is sleeping on the couch.

Hiei: ...

Sorry I know this chapter is short but I will mak my next chaoter longer. Anyways REVIEW! Click the little blue button and make me happy.

Semerra out


	3. Battle of Friends

**Disclaimer: **_Myself and my beautiful friend Semerra do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I'm sorry for all of those who did, but we both do not know how to draw…_

"Hello"-Talking

'Hello'-Thinking

Hello-Telepathy

* * *

**Chapter Three:**_ Battle of Friends_

"Rules:" Kurama said, looking at each of the demons standing before him groan. "Why do we have to have rules

Kurama?" Semerra whined. "I agree. Why can't we just do it our own way?" Hiei glared. "Because. We need

to remember that Naka has to see Koenma at lunchtime and this battle cannot go over. We all know Koenma."

"Fine. What are the rules?" Naka sighed. "The rules are, no killing," "Obviously…" Semerra rolled her pale blue

eyes. Kurama sent a glance at Semerra before continuing. "No weapons." He said over to the three. Naka

smiled innocently, hiding her chopsticks in her pants while Semerra and Hiei pouted. "And don't do too much

damage. We don't need anyone ending up in the hospital because they're dying." "Now you're just taking all

the fun out of it Kurama." Semerra pouted. Kurama chuckled. "We will do this hand to hand, no ifs, ands, or

buts." Everyone muttered a 'fine' and got in their group; Semerra and Kurama on one end while Naka and Hiei

are on the other. "We will give each other a ten minute head start! No one attacks until ten minutes is finished!"

Kurama called over to them. Naka and Hiei nodded as Naka checked her watch. "That's fine with us! You're

going down anyway!" Hiei yelled back. "Like I said before Hiei! In your dreams!" Semerra yelled as Kurama

and her disappeared into the forest. Hiei motioned for her to follow as he ran into the opposite end. "What's the

plan?" Naka asked, jumping from tree to tree behind Hiei. "Simple. We hunt them down and win this." Naka

nodded. "I like the way you think." Hiei smirked back at her. "I knew you would."

Semerra blinked at the picture Kurama drew in the dirt. "You really think that's going to work?" She raised an

eyebrow. "Yes, and I know it will." Semerra sighed and scratched her head. "We are dealing with our loved

ones…they know us too well to fall for that." Kurama glanced down at his watch. "Well, it's either that or just

get them at full force." Semerra looked up at Kurama, a smirk planted on her face. "Now you're talking my

language." Kurama smirked back. "What do you say we do what we do best Semerra?" Semerra stood up,

facing him. "And we all know what that is; we kick ass!" They high fived each other as Kurama's watch beeped

at him. "It's time."

Naka nodded up at Hiei, telling him their ten minutes was now finally up. They have found a secluded area with

trees surrounding their bodies, but just enough for them to look out into the open for Semerra and Kurama.

Both of them knew only too well that Kurama and Semerra couldn't just sit around, waiting for them to find

them. They had to move around and look. A risky trick, but it was worth it when you found them. Naka and

Hiei's eyes darted around the area, waiting for them to appear. A rustle in the bushes had both Hiei and Naka's

head turned quickly to the side, ready for anything that came out at them. Kurama and Semerra quietly walked

out of the bushes, their scenes alert and making sure they don't miss a heartbeat. Naka squatted lower, knowing

that even the slightest sound would reach Kurama's sensitive ears. Hiei than leaped out of the tree and tackled

Kurama before he could do anything about it. Naka jumped out of her hiding spot, landing in front of Semerra in

defensive stance. "Ready Semerra?" Naka asked, a smirk on her lips. Semerra followed Naka and smirked

back. "Oh, you know it." Naka charged at Semerra, her fists to her side and her legs pumping extremely fast

towards Semerra. Semerra dodged one of Naka's punches and grabbed her arm, throwing Naka over her

shoulder. Naka however, was ready and instead of hitting the tree, Naka used it to push off of, flying towards

Semerra. Semerra stood there as Naka sent a punch at her, missing by an inch, but swinging her leg around and

catching Semerra in the stomach. Semerra winced in pain, but grabbed Naka's leg and brought her over,

punching her in the jaw. Naka skidded down to the ground, but regained her balance and faced Semerra. "Nice

punch." Semerra smirked proudly. "You know it." Naka wiped the blood from her cheek, watching Semerra

closely "I'm going to win this time Semerra!" Semerra raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" Naka nodded. "Better

believe it!" Semerra charged at Naka as they both went into a furious punching battle where both of them

weren't getting anywhere. Semerra and Naka blocked and attacked, but failed each time at mind-blowing

speed. Hiei and Kurama weren't having very much luck either as both of them shared the same amount of hits

as the other. Naka ended up punching Semerra in the side, but she refused to back down, taking the chance and

kicking Naka in the face. Both fighters flipped away from each other, breathing hard as they landed. They were

both tired, but they didn't want to give up. "Get ready again Naka! Because this fight isn't going to last much

longer!" Semerra yelled. "Just how I like it!" Naka yelled back. They both took a step to the side, running in

opposite direction at amazing speed. They fought for what seemed like hours, but was only about thirty minutes,

they were finally both out of energy, but still wanting to win. "You know what, I'm tired of this." Semerra

sneered. "Oh yeah? Well, I am too!" Hiei and Kurama had both given up long ago and found a nice spot under

a shaded tree to watch the rest of the fight, calling theirs a draw. Suddenly, both girls went into a fit of giggles.

Hiei and Kurama glanced confused looks at one another before standing up and start walking over to the beaten

up girls. "Why are you two laughing?" Kurama asked, standing before them. "Because! It's funny to see how

pathetic we look!" Naka giggled. Semerra nodded in agreement. "It's just a bad habit. Whenever we find

ourselves fighting like this, we just go into fits of giggles." Naka smiled over at Semerra. "Call it a draw for

today?" Semerra winked. "Yep. I'm going to let you get away this time, but don't expect our rematch to be a

draw." Naka was about to replay, when a large portal beneath her suddenly appeared, sucking her within it's

deep hole. She screamed as she watched the portal close above her. Naka wasn't expecting something like this,

and really, it scared her a little. The portal soon came to an end, spitting her on a light, fluffy couch, making her

bounce a little. "Hello Naka. Nice of you to join me."

* * *

**Oh yes, Ain't I good? Two stories I put up in one night? XDD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one and Semerra is up for round four! Who took Naka away from her fight between Semerra and does he have good intensions? Or bad ones? If you want to find out, REVIEW!**

**Naka**


	4. Drew and Mark

**Disclaimer: **_Yes, I am doing another one because Semerra is too lazy to get off her ass and type this chapter!_

_Hiei: Naka…Tell them the real reason._

_...Sorry…Semerra is busy doing a project and I was board... _

_Kurama: Now, do what you came to do_

_Right…Semerra and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho alright? Happy?_

_Hiei: Glare_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**_ Drew and Mark_

Semerra looked around the area, quite confused at the sudden disappearance of her best friend. "Wh-where did Naka go?" She asked,

turning to Kurama. Kurama looked at his watch and pointed. "It's lunch time. Koenma probably knew that Naka was busy, so he took

her by surprise." Semerra grumbled over at Kurama. "We weren't done yet." "Hn. You know Koenma. He likes surprising people when

they least expect it." Semerra sighed, quite annoyed. "Fine…I'll just be off on my marry way." Semerra turned around and headed out of

the forest, her arms crossed and attitude rising. Kurama sighed, turning to Hiei. "Well, looks like we're on our own." Hiei snorted. "Us? I

think you mean yourself." Kurama glared as Hiei made his way out, but only to stop as he heard Semerra's screams. "Semerra!" They

screamed, running towards her voice.

* * *

Naka shook her head, seeing Koenma at his desk, stamping papers left and right. He stopped and sighed, placing the stamp on his desk.

"I'm sorry for interfering like that, but you would have forgotten less I had brought you here myself." Naka blinked and nodded over at

him. "What did you need to see me for Koenma?" She asked, sitting on her legs. "Ahem. I know your life has been going splendidly with

dating Kurama and befriending Hiei and Semerra, but there is a problem." Naka cocked her head to the side, her cheeks flushing a light

red color. Koenma's face suddenly went stern and he looked away, grabbing a folder and sliding it over to Naka. She looked at the

manila folder with sudden interest, her hand reaching out and taking it into her hands. "What is this?" Koenma looked up. "You…might

want to open it." Naka raised an eyebrow and slowly opened the folder, seeing a picture clipped on the folder. A sudden jolt ran past

Naka as she recognized the person. Fear and sudden desire entered her before she could even find out what was going on. Drew Lone

was the person she was looking at, her former lover and was promised by him that he would marry her. Naka closed the folder, biting her

bottom lip, holding the folder as far away as she could. "Why are you showing me this?" She whispered, her voice shaking. Koenma

fiddled around with his fingers before answering, "Drew…is on the loose. He was found by one of my spies saying he was searching for a

certain rare water vixen." Naka looked up; her breath suddenly didn't want to come out, afraid. Drew was a kind kid, but had a

tendency to hurt the ones she loved the most. Before Naka found out he was a darkness demon, he almost murdered Hiei. She had

always been scared that one of her loved ones would turn on another. Forced to break up with him and send him away, Drew promised

he would return, but Naka told him not to come back…ever again. She wanted to forget…forget about everything that happened

between her and Drew, but those memories were too good. "I told him to stay away…to never come back." She told Koenma, placing

his folder on his desk. Koenma nodded, jumping from his chair and walking around. "Yes, I am aware. Naka, I have a meeting to go to.

So, you might want to tell your team, or keep it to yourself. It's up to you." He walked out the two large doors, leaving Naka's sitting

figure on the couch. She looked up at the folder and took it again; flipping it open and looking at the Drew she once loved. He was very

handsome, and when they were little, Drew was the cutest boy on the playground. Sure, he always did pick on her, tortured her and even

played dirty with her in games, cheating at every possible moment he could. Later, Naka found out that was his way of showing how

much he loved her. His own way of saying 'I love you', not knowing how to express it without torturing her. Naka started into the dark

black eyes of Drew, his black hair in the way as they always were, but he didn't care. Naka shook her head, closing the folder and

placing it back on Koenma's desk, placing her head in her hands. "I told you to stay away…Why didn't you listen?" She whispered,

thinking how Kurama and Hiei will act when they find out about the mess Drew had now pushed her into.

* * *

Kurama pushed back bushes and saw Semerra on the ground, holding her heart, fear clearly written on her face. Hiei ran over to her,

helping her up to her feet as Kurama helped on her other side. "Semerra, what happened?" Kurama asked, setting her down on a rock

nearby. "Oh Kurama!" She gasped, turning to him. "I never thought…Mark Kurama…he's alive." Kurama started at Semerra for a

minute. "Semerra…Mark has been dead for years." Semerra shook her head, but than broke out into a huge smile. "Kurama! He's alive!

Mark is alive! I saw him with my own two eyes." Kurama hugged Semerra, seeing confusion on Hiei's face. "Mark…was our friend from

so long ago Hiei. I can't believe he's alive." Hiei raised an eyebrow. "But how come he didn't stick around?" Semerra looked up,

jumping into Hiei's arms. "Hiei, Mark isn't the type to stick around when he finds an old friend. He's a bit shy, but when he's ready, he'll

come to us. I know it." Hiei hugged Semerra close, kissing her head. "Whatever you say." Kurama frowned at a sudden thought crashing

into his head. Mark and Semerra dated for years…what would Hiei think about such a close relationship like that?

* * *

**Ok here is this chappie and yes Naka did it. Not me Semerra. T.T I have a stupid evil project to do so I only get to say good bye to you peoples. But I swear the next chapter will be mine. AND CANADA I'M COMING!**

**Hiei: Uhh Kurama your sister is at it again!**

**Kurama: I know don't you see how she obeys me.**

**Obey you! I would rather choke on Hiei's socks than obey you! KURAMA YOU DIE NEXT!**

**Kurama: Oh joy another death threat from you.**

**T.T You people suck ass you know that I hate you both.**

**Anyways. Now click the little blue button in the corner and make me happy. Otherwise the computer will self destruct!**

**Kurama and Hiei: DUCK AND COVER PEOPLE!**


	5. Memories

LOOKY I LIVE I'm DONE WITH THAT EVIL BATSERD OF A PROJECT!

Hiei: Smerra shut up and write the chaoter.

You're an ass you know that. A toatal and complete ass. There is no good in you what so ever.

Hiei: Is there supposed to be? Didn't think so now do the damn disclaimer so we can get on with our pitiful lives.

Pitiful being the operative word.

Hiei: SEMERRA!

Eeeeppp….Ok Naka and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho if we did Hiei would be a girl.

Hiei: HEY!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 5: Memories

Semerra sprawled out on her bed and let out a heavy sigh.' It's been years now since I heard of Marks death. I never imagined that he wold be here. Just like he promised he would never stay away. I can't belive this. I wonder what hiei is gonna do. Mark and I were together for almost three years. I doubt Mark will have let those kinds of feeling disappear.' Semerra giggled a little bit when she thought about the first time she met Mark. In second grade:

"_Semerra your too short for your age. C'mon look at Seth he's your twin and he's way taller than you." Semerra's seven year old eyes sent icy glares at Anthony. A classmate of hers. Kurama was absent that day so it was just her and Seto. Normally kids wouldn't come near Seth or Semerra. Kurama was a fourth grader and very protective of his two best friends. Seth and semerra were like his siblings. He even conciterd them that. "C'mon Semerra not so tough with out big bad Shuichi are you." Semerra gave Anthony an evil smirk befor lifting her tiny foot and kicking him with every ounce of her strength in his most vulnerable area. She giggled as the child dropped to the ground. Dragging in his knees in a fetal position. She smiled at a job well done before heading over to Seth. The wind blew her brown blue straked hair in her face as she sat on the grass next to Seth. Seth was tall for a seven year old. He had brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was a calm boy and only active when around his sister and Kurama. " Semerra did you beat up another kid?" Semerra sighed and nodded. "Yes what was I supposed to do? Sit there and take it? I think not." "Hello." Semerra and Seth's attention snaaped up to a yopung boy. He was medium height with green eyes and black hair. A small smile was planted upon his small lips. "Hi." Semerra and Seth responded in unison. " I'm Mark Lone. I'm new here. I was hopeing you two might want to be my um...friends." Semerra giggled at Mark's shyness. "Of course we will be." Seth nodded in agreeance with his twin. Mark sat down. His tiny smile grew even bigger as he started a conversation. "So, I saw what you did to that boy over there. I was a little scared to come over here. I thought she might beat me down." Mark exclaimed with a slight laugh. Semerra giggled. "No I'm not that mean, besides Anthony deserved it. He's such a pain." All three of them laughed and continued talking._

Semerra sighed as she snapped out of her happy memory. 'We all became unseperable after that, and as soon as Kurama returned there was four of us. Mark, Seth, Kurama, and I. We were the best of friends. I even remember when Mark and I started dating.

_"Wow Semerra I can't believe you just turned fourteen. I remember when I turned fourteen." "Oh you mean two months ago?" Mark glared as Semerra giggled. "Yes well I was wondering...since we have been best friends for so long...if you..uumm.. wanted..to be my...girlfriend?" Semerra froze not really knowing how to respond. Mark looked down, his deep green eyes full of fear. Semerra smiled placing her hand under his chin she pulled him down for a kiss. "You can consider that a yes." Mark beamed and leaned in for another kiss sending Semerra's head spinning. _

'Sigh. We dated for three years. That was until the accident.'

_Semerra growled in annoyance as the clock ticked down the hours ever so slowly. 'stupid clock. Sicgh. I wonder where Mark is. It's not like him to miss a day of school. He as only missed three days of school in the ten years that I have known him.' Semerra snapped out of her thoughts as a man dressed in black walked into her class room. Seth and Semerra both looked at each other as if asking. "What's going on." The teacher gave a sorrowful nod as she walked back to the front of the class. "Class..." She began. Semerra had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as the teacher continued. "There has been an accident...involving Mark Lone. Apparently his step father was drunk, he wrapped the car around a pole. The step father is in critical condition and...Mark is...dead." Semerra's heart stopped as tear flooded from her eyes. Seth held her tight as Semerra cried in his shirt. He helped her up and they left the class room. Semerra cried with Seth in the hall. Kurama soon joined tear filling his emerald eyes. The all cried over the loss of thier other best friend._

' I never thought I would see Mark again. I didn't go to his funeral so I never had any solid proof that he was dead. I wonder why he came back after all these years, why now. Maybe I shouldn't worry but maybe I should. What if Mark wasn't really there what if Kuramas' right, that Mark is gone.'Semerra rolled onto her side as she coverd her face with her pillow. Her mind was raceing with thoughts about Mark, but the one that that kept reentering her mind was what will Hiei do?

"Hey beautiful." Semerra sat up. her dark blue eyes went wide at the sight of Mark in her window." Mark it's you. What are you doing here?" "I came to see you what else. I missed you firefly." Semerra smiled. "I haven't been called that in so long." Mark jumped down from Semerra's window sill and walked over to her bed sitting next to her. "You've changed firefly. You've grown into a beautiful woman." Semerra blushed as she stared into Mark's gorgeous eyes. "How did you-" "Shhh. Don't worry about that. All you need to know is that I'm here. And I will never leave you again." With that Mark leaned in gently caressing Semerra's lips with his own before sending her mind spinning with one of his mind blowing kisses.

Naka sighed. Her mind was going a mile a minuet. Thoughts about Drew and why he was back, what he wanted and what he would do to get it. No doubt this new mission was going to be one hell of a ride.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Alright people I am going to leave you at this part. YOU NEED TO FUCKING REVIEW PLEASE IT'S NOT HARD!**

**Hiei: Just review. I am sick of her bitching.**

**Kurama: Me too. I think she does it enough.**

**Hiei: Glare**

**Kurama: Glare**

**Shut up both of you. People just review. Next chapter should be Naka. People I am not as good of a writer as Naka so don't expect the best writing from me ok. Well REVIEW!**


	6. Whispers in the Night

**Disclaimer:** -Reading-

Kurama: Um…Naka?

Hum? Yes?

Kurama: It's your turn to write

-blink- oh right…-stands up- my turn! I hope you guys are in for this next chapter! Are you? Are you? Are you? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Kurama: Naka, just do the disclaimer

Fine…your no fun at all…Semerra and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…isn't that right Hiei?

Hiei: -ignoring-

Hiei?

Hiei: -Takes out ear piece- What the fuck do you want?

Um…nothing? On to the story!

Hiei: -Rolls eyes-

**Now, this is a sex scene! If you don't want to read the bottom part, you don't have too! I shall puta bar where it will stop so you don't have to read it! Thank you very much! **

* * *

**Chapter Six:** Whispers in the Night 

Naka walked down the grassy path of the forest, letting the loose branches scrape over her body and make

invisible marks on her skin. So much was racing through her head, she didn't know what to start on first. The

moon shone clear over head, leading Naka down the path to the mansion. The wind gently past by her, letting

her hair blow softly, creasing her skin. Naka stopped as the path ended and she started out to an open field, the

sound of the water fountain pleased her ears. Naka looked up at the mansion, seeing the stars twinkle over

head, making different shapes in the night sky. She smiled and clasped her hands behind her back, seeing the

beautiful sight. "I'm so glad we are so far from civilization…I can see the stars even better than before." Naka

scanned the mansion and frowned seeing Semerra's window open. "Weird…Semerra always closes her

window before bed…I wonder what she's doing?" Naka smiled again. "Probably missing Hiei again because he

locked his door." Naka remembered all the times she would hear Hiei tell Semerra that she couldn't sleep in his

room, (though he would have liked it) because than Yusuke would tell people false information. But did that

stop them from sneaking out? Oh no. Naka scratched her arm and walked on the green grass towards the

mansion. Muffled talk reached her ears as she reached the front door. Naka always liked sneaking in on others

conversations, she avoided it at all costs, but the hushed whisper sounded almost urgent, a hint of happiness,

and yet sadness hidden deep within. Naka pressed her ear up against the door, hearing the conversation. "…

No, you can't be here." "You have told me that already." "And it's the truth." That was Semerra's hushed

voice, but who was the second? It sounded like a older males, deep and masculine. "But Firefly, just this one

night." There was silence for a minute before Semerra spoke again. "No Mark…I know Kurama would be

worried." Naka blinked at the door. Who was Mark and what did she miss while she was gone? "Mark…I

love you…but you have to hear the truth." Silence was once again met to Naka's ears. "Mark, there's another."

"Another? You mean…lover?" Mark's voice sounded hurt, almost as if his voice alone shattered into a million

pieces. "Yes Mark…I'm sorry…But…we thought you had died." Naka heard footsteps and than they stopped.

"So…there's no way to get back together?" Naka heard silence again, but than hurried footsteps towards the

front door. Naka silently cursed and hid around the corner, watching the door open and out came a tall man in a

cloak, walking as fast as he could into the forest. Naka heard a light sigh and than Semerra's footsteps walk up

the stairs and disappear. Naka looked around the corner and saw the dark house, and quietly slipped inside,

shutting the door behind. '_Well, that was weird…_' She thought, quietly walking up the stairs and looking at

each of the doors on either side of the hall. '_Alright, the cost is clear captain!_' Thought Naka happily as she

made her way down the hall. A hand wrapped around her waist, forcing her back and the other covered her

mouth. Naka tried to scream out of reflex, but her captive was too strong. He pulled her into one of the rooms,

closing the door behind him. He turned Naka around to face him as she stared back into two beautiful green

eyes. "Oh, Kurama…you scared me to death." Kurama smiled down at her and kissed her gently. "You

worried me a great deal Naka." Naka giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm really sorry, but I

had to sort things out." Kurama moved his hand down by her waist and kissed her nose. "I'm sure." Naka

smirked and pecked his lips. "I did!" "Alright, alright. I believe you." He spun her gently around against the wall.

"Stay here. Tonight. With me?" Naka smiled up at him. "You know I would, but Yusuke…" Kurama gently

placed two fingers on her lips. "So what? Let the whole world know how much I love you." Naka stared into

Kurama's eyes and smiled. "Alright. But no funny stuff fox boy." Kurama smirked. "Now you just ruined my

plan." Naka lightly laughed. "I know."

Semerra sighed and walked back up the stairs, guilt and pain written on her face as she past by the rooms. She

stopped at Hiei's door and reached for his handle, surprised to see it unlocked. She opened the door and

looked around. Hiei's room was still as dark as ever, couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face.

Semerra looked over at the bed and saw it was flat…Hiei wasn't there. A hand shot out and grabbed her by the

wrist, pulling her close to his chest. "Hiei, you have dirty things rushing through your mind yes?" Semerra purred,

closing his door with her foot. She could see Hiei's perfect smirk, his fangs showing. "You better believe it."

Semerra smirked back as Hiei's lips crashed onto hers, pulling her back towards the bed, flipping her over and

forcing her down onto it. "I have waited all night for you to come." He breathed in her ear. "Well, you have me,

so bring it on Hiei. I'm ready for whatever you throw at me."

**

* * *

**Hiei smirked. "Good. Because if you weren't, I 

would have had to force you." It was Semerra's turn to smirk. "Can't force the willing now can you?" Hiei bent

down to her neck and smothered her with kisses, licking ever spot on her neck sending sweet shivers down her

back. Semerra's hands traveled up his shirt and swiftly pulled it through this head and onto the floor. "You have

no patience what so ever." Hiei smirked. Semerra's pale blue eyes traveled down to his pants where a slight

bulge could be seen. "No, but it seems like you don't either." Hiei's fingertips lightly pushed into her skin, like

warm fire playing with her sides. Semerra shivered as Hiei's wet tongue swept over chest, making a trail of

saliva across her chest. Semerra's breath became uneven, heaving her chest up and down, running her fingers

through his hair. Hiei's mouth found the bottom of her shirt as he started raising it up, pulling it off and throwing it

with Hiei's forgotten shirt. Semerra stared into the red fiery eyes of her lover, watching his eyes fill with passion

and hunger for her skin. Semerra's hand went to his many belts and started on the first one. "Better get going.

Your belts are going to take forever." She breathed. Hiei started playing with the front of her black bra. "I was

just wondering how I am to dispose of this." Hiei reached over and grabbed a dagger from his bedside table

and runs it along her pale skin, letting her feel the sharp, cold edge of the blade. Semerra successfully whipped

one out of Hiei's four belts out and threw it to the ground. The blade traveled up to the center of her bra and cut

it off, letting her breasts hit the cold air of the room, making them erect. Hiei's tongue licked Semerra's right

nipple, having her shiver with pleasure. Semerra undid the rest of them and pulled down his pants, having him

step out of them and kick them down. Hiei's fingers started fiddling with her jean button and slowly undid it,

sliding the zipper down. Soon, Semerra's pants and underwear joined the floor with Hiei's boxers. Hiei's lips

kissed down her stomach down to the most sensitive spot on her body and lightly kissing her women hood. He

licked his lips, looking Semerra in the eyes. "Seems as though your getting a little excited." "Just a little you

think?" Hiei than plunged his tongue deep into her womanhood, feeling every inch of her inside. Semerra

moaned in pleasure, her hands gripping the bed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Damn you and your

tongue." Hiei didn't respond as he continued to lick and prod inside. Semerra tried keeping her moans down

low, knowing Kurama's room was right beside Hiei's. Semerra felt her body start to get hotter and her body

become tense as she moaned louder, hitting her first orgasm for tonight. Hiei sat up, licking his lips from her

juices from his mouth. "You taste better than I remember." Semerra giggled slightly. "It's only been three days."

Hiei leaned in and kissed her lips a tiny bit. "But it seemed like a year…" Semerra flipped Hiei over, her sweaty

body rubbing up against his. Her hands ran down his skin and reached his shaft, taking him tightly in both hands.

Hiei moaned in her ear, knowing that she was doing it just the way he liked it. Semerra's hand started to pump

his manhood slowly at first, but soon she was going at a fast speed, lacing her fingers this way and that, giving

him even more pleasure. "Semerra…oh yes, just like that." Semerra started to kiss all around his chest, feeling

Hiei up and down, brushing his tip. Hiei grunted and flipped her back over. "You know I hate teasing." He than

shoved himself inside of her, and roughly placed his lips on hers as she tried screaming. Hiei shoved himself in

her further and further, taking his lips off her and breaking through her womanhood. Semerra moaned and

wrapped her arms around his neck, and her feet around his waist, gaining him more entry. They moved in

rhythm while Hiei pumped his large member inside her, both moaning each other's name over and over. Hiei

grunted as he pushed inside of her at breakneck speed. "Hiei, I-I'm coming." She gasped, her nails digging in his

back. Hiei nodded, his vision becoming blurry as he came deep within her, followed shortly by Semerra. They

moaned, arching their backs as they started settling down. Hiei thrusted into her a few more times before

slipping on the bed and onto Semerra's worn out figure. She kissed his nose, her eyes half closed. "I love you

Hiei." Hiei smirked. "I love you too." He than closed his eyes as he laid his head on her breasts, covering them

up with his black comforter, and drifting off to sleep with Hiei still inside Semerra.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one. I know it's a sex scene and all, but for those of you who are going to complain, I told you in the begining that this was a sex one and you didn't have to read the sex part...but the other part you did have to read...does that make since? . Please review people! **


	7. Secrets, lies and betrayal

**Disclaimer: **Hey everyone! Semerra here, bring you the next chapter! -starts spacing out-

Hiei: -Looks at her than snaps fingers- uh, Semerra? Hello? -Growls- Fine, I guess I'll do the damn disclaimer. Semerra owns nothing, Naka owns nothing, now all you people leave me the fuck alone!

Kurama: Hiei, are you tormenting our readers again?

Hiei: -Glare- Drop dead kitsune!

Kurama: You first

-In my own little world-

Hiei: -glare-

Kurama: -Glare-

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Secrets, lies and betrayal

Semerra yawned and flipped over on her side, snuggling to the warm thing beside her. Wait…warm? Wasn't

she in her own bed? Semerra's eyes fluttered open and saw Hiei's firm chest next to her, breathing up and

down. Semerra smiled a bit before cuddling closer, feeling Hiei's arm twitch around her and tighten his grip.

"Hey, where's Semerra?" Kuwabara's voice roared into Hiei's room, entering Semerra's ears. "Shh… I don't

know Kuwabara, but please, be mindful…others are still sleeping." Kurama hissed to Kuwabara. Semerra

sighed, looking over to the door, hearing the rest of their conversation. "I don't give a rats ass! Koenma wants

us to train together today. We're already late!" Kuwabara yelled. Semerra rolled her eyes, thinking that

Kuwabara's yells could wake the dead. Semerra pushed Hiei's arm off and looked around on the floor for her

clothes, wrapping one of the black sheets around her chest. Hiei groaned and opened his eyes, looking up to

Semerra. "Semerra, what are you doing?" Semerra looked over at him. "We have training today, and because I

was here, Kuwabara couldn't wake me, let alone find me." Semerra looked over in the corner to find her

clothes along with Hiei's and glared. "At least I still have my pants, top and undergarment, but you destroyed

my favorite bra…again!" Semerra grabbed her stuff and started putting them on, feeling Hiei's smirk behind her

back. "It was worth it though." Semerra looked over, her glare deepening. She bent down to grab her shoes

when Hiei's arm wrapped around Semerra's waist, rocking her back and forth. "Why don't we ditch those

idiots and have some fun in the forest?" He mumbled, kissing her neck. Semerra smirked over at him. "You had

your fun last night. Today; we kick ass!" Hiei smirked in her neck, letting her waist go. "Well, what are we

waiting for? Like you said, lets go kick some ass."

* * *

"Alright Kuwabara, you're up first." Yusuke's board tone yawned. Kuwabara glared over. "But why do I have 

to go first?" "Because idiot, you're the weakest." Yusuke glared. Naka and Semerra were talking quietly in a

corner, giggling here and there, but keeping what they were talking about to themselves. Kurama and Hiei were

watching Yusuke and Kuwabara start an argument while chuckling. "Fine! You know what, you're going

down!" Yusuke yelled, pushing Kuwabara up to the ring and walking there himself. Kuwabara smirked over at

Yusuke, putting his hand out. "Finally…Spirit Sword!" He yelled as his aurora sword appeared in his hand. The

fight didn't last very long because Kuwabara ended up fainting after a good punch in the head and multiple kicks

to the chest. "Kurama, you and Naka up next." Yusuke said, wide awake and dusting his hands off. Kurama

looked over at Naka who was smirking over at him, stood up and walked over to Kurama, winking at him.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Kurama hummed and walked to the ring, looking back at Naka. "Last time I

checked, I won." Naka laughed and walked to the other side of the ring, dropping into a defensive stance. "Not

this time fox boy."

Kurama ended up winning to Naka and was teasing her about it while Hiei lost to Yusuke yet again, and

Semerra won to Hiei also, who had no chance of winning after Yusuke. Yusuke ended up going against

everyone and beating everyone, and Kuwabara? He's just out… "That was a good fight!" Yusuke said over to

a worn out Kurama. Kurama smiled over at him and went over to Naka who was bandaging her wounds.

Kurama sat next to her and took her bandage from her mouth and wrapping the wound on her arm himself. "I'm

sorry if I hurt you." He said sympathetically. Naka smiled up at him, shaking her head. "No…I should have

been more aware…" Kurama smiled and finished her wounds. "Let's go in and have a nice cup of tea." He

said, standing up. Naka nodded, standing up with him. "I agree, lets go!" Kurama leaned down to her and

kissed her on the lips. "I love you Naka." Naka giggled, wrapping her arms around Kurama's neck. "I love you

too Kurama." A dark shadow suddenly past over them and passing the others as they looked around, not

seeing any clouds in the sky. "That's weird…" Naka whispered, letting go of Kurama's neck. He placed his

hands on her hips protectively, bringing her close to him, looking around. "Mark!" Semerra's voice ripped

through the dark grass beneath their feet. Naka turned sharply around, seeing a figure standing in front of Hiei

who was standing in front of Hiei. "Please Mark! Don't fight Hiei!" She begged, looking over Hiei's shoulder.

Naka's eyes widened, remembering the figure that ran past her and out the door. So this was him? Mark was

tall and slender, strong with wavy black hair and sharp green eyes. Naka looked closer, her mind wheeling on

where she had seen him before now. "So…this is him?" He growled over, his fists tightening. Semerra looked

down, her eyes hidden behind her brown hair. "It is…" Mark smirked over at Hiei. Hiei glared and put an arm

protectively around Semerra. "Now, now brother…you know what we came to do, so don't let your mind

wander." A voice came from the forest behind them. Everyone turned around to see a taller figure walk over to

Mark, his hands shoved in his trench coat pockets. He walked up to Mark and looked down at Hiei, smirking

at him. "Hiei, long time no see." Naka gasped and held tightly to Kurama's hand, not being able to believe who

stood in front of her. "Hey, who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked, getting into a defensive stance. "My name is

Drew, I'm Mark's older brother." He smirked and turned his head to Naka. Drew was about two inches taller

than Mark, same slim, strong body and wavy black hair, but his eyes were a cold black. Kurama placed a hand

on Naka's shoulder and pulled her back behind him. "Drew…" Naka whispered, grabbing onto the back of

Kurama's shirt. Kurama's sensitive ears picked up her whispers as he glared at Drew. "Why are you here?"

Yusuke yelled over, already pumped for another fight. "Because…I was told by my brother that someone had a

new lover, but we weren't sure, so we decided to come and one; see if it's true, and two; to fight them." Drew

glared over at Kurama, his icy eyes trying to pierce into Kurama's skin. "But I see someone else got a lover as

well." Drew turned to Kurama and dropped into a defensive stance. "Let's see if you are truly worthy of

Naka's love." Kurama glared and ran at Drew before Naka could stop him. Hiei and Mark were already in a

tight battle on the ground, Mark trying to wrestle Hiei off. Semerra ran to Naka's side, out of breath and worry

in her eyes. "Do you know what's going on?" Semerra was asking a lie to Naka to cover up how she knew

Mark, to make sure no one got any idea's. "No…" Naka's voice trailed. She was doing the same thing as

Semerra. Semerra didn't want to see Mark or Hiei hurt, but how did Mark come to be like this? What

happened while he was gone? Kurama and Drew were fighting rapidly to one side, finding any weakness they

could and using it to their advantage. Yusuke whined, crossing his arms. "I wanted to fight!" He cried.

Kuwabara finally came around and watched the fight from where he was on the ground. "What did I miss?" He

asked over to them. Naka, Semerra and Yusuke shrugged. "Don't know…but how do you guys know them?"

Naka and Semerra held their breath before answering, "Just met them at the marketplace a long time ago…"

Drew and Mark were flung to the side, Drew hitting a tree and Mark hitting the side of a building. Kurama went

over to Drew and picked him up by the collar so his feet were dangling below him. "Don't underestimate your

opponent." Drew smirked at Kurama, some blood running down his lip. "Oh, I didn't…Kurama, you haven't

seen my true power, and I wont show you until it's time." Kurama dropped him to the ground, kicking him in the

stomach. Mark screamed out in pain as Hiei's sword went right through his stomach, holding him down to the

ground. Kurama took out a seed from his pocket and held it out to show Drew. "Now, it's your turn…" The

seed grew around his arm with a green plant appearing from the tiny seed. The head suddenly turned into a

pretty flower, but a face suddenly appeared with sharp teeth and evil red eyes. Drew's eyes became wider than

plates, seeing the evil plant come from the tiny seed. "Now who's not good enough for Naka?" Hiei walked

over as the plant attacked Drew as he screamed out in pain as blood splattered to the side as the plant

swallowed Drew. Mark's body disappeared from sight and Drew was eaten by the plant. "Nice job…they

weren't so hard now were they?" Hiei asked, taking his sword from the ground where Mark's body was.

Kurama nodded and looked back at Yusuke who was looking towards the forest. Naka and Semerra were no

where to be found. "Where are they?" Kurama asked, panicked. Yusuke looked back and shrugged. "Semerra

ran towards the forest and Naka ran to the ocean."

* * *

**I, Naka Shima Minamino, have finished this chapter for Semerra Maree Jagenshi. yay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I worked my ass off on this! -Charges at people who don't review- Damn you people! Review!**


	8. More secrets

Disclaimer: -listening to music-  
Kurama: um…. Naka?  
-ignoring- Take care of the kids for once will you!  
Kurama: -sweatdrop- um…Well, Naka is not listening, and Semerra is who knows where, so I guess I'm doing the disclaimer-  
Hiei: We interrupt Kurama to bring you this important announcement, which is more important than Kurama.  
Kurama: -sweatdrop-  
Hiei: Semerra and Naka will NOT be doing the chapters separately, instead they shall each do half the chapter.  
Kurama: And they wanted you to do this why?  
Hiei: Shut up! I'm not done! -Ahem- So don't expect either one of them to do a better job, cause they both suck  
Kurama: That's not nice  
Hiei: I don't care…..I'm done by the way  
Kurama: Disclaimer before I hurt Hiei! Semerra and Naka don't own us, nor will they ever…we own them  
Do not!  
Kurama: And so she lives!

Chapter 8: More Secrets

3 Weeks Later

Semerra trotted down the steps from Hiei's room, walking into the kitchen as Naka was sipping tea. "Hey Naka…" Semerra yawned, looking in the fridge. Naka looked up from her tea and smiled. "Good morning…how was your sleep?" Naka winked. Semerra glared over at her and grabbed a bowl of fruit and shutting the door. She walked over and sat next to Naka, grabbing her spoon and started eating. Naka picked up the paper and started reading it, that is, until Semerra threw the chair up and ran to the bathroom.  
Naka stood up and ran into the bathroom with her, watching Semerra throw up. "Semerra, are you sick?" Semerra stood up, whipping her mouth with a towel. "I guess…" Naka helped Semerra out of the room and sat down on her chair. "Would you like something?" Semerra looked up at Naka and shook her head. "No…it's fine." "Well, I'm going to get Kurama and have him check up on you ok?" Semerra nodded, watching Naka leave the kitchen. Semerra slowly got up and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

'Sigh. She can have kurama help me all she wants , but I doubt I really am sick.' "Semerra?" Semerra jumped as the sound of Kurama's concerned voice met her ears. "Oh. Um. Yes?" "Naka says your sick." "Oh um no I'm fine just somebad fruit is all. I'm going to run to the store and get something I'll be back in an hour or so. Love ya bye." Semerra rushed out the door as fast as her legs would take her. 'Ok now hopefully Kurama bought it.'

Kurama shook his head as he walked around the corner. He jumped as he walked into Naka. Her neon blue eyes looked up at him. "Um sorry Kurama I wasn't expecting you I was just heading into the kitchen to get some water and well you were just here and-" Naka was cut off by Kurama's lips. " So anyway what were you saying?" Naka shook her head. "Never mind, I'm going to go for a walk I'll be back soon." Kurama nodded and watched Naka run off in the same direction that Semerra went.

Semerra's icy blue eyes scanned the aisles of the store hoping not to see anyone she knew there. When she was positive that no one was around she headed down an aisle the read 'Family Planning'. Semerra shivered as she reached for a small box. She rushed to the counter and purchased her item before running to a nearby house. She knocked on the door of a tan house with grey trim. A young man opened the door. "Hiya! Semerra I thought you were coming over later." Semerra smirked as she rubbed her little brothers hair. "I was going to Matt, but I decided that I miss you and Seth too much not to come a little early." Matt's smile grew as he led his sister into the living room . "Hi Seth." Semerra said referring to her twin brother. She walked over and hugged him. "I would love to stay and chat but I have to use the restroom really fast." Seth nodded as Semerra rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom. She opened the bag taking out the tiny box. 'Here we go.'

Naka's neon blue eyes scanned the streets looking for any sign of her best friend. 'Come on Semerra where did you go?' Naka looked at her watch she had been searching for over two hours. Naka sighed and sat down on a bench thinking of what to do to entertain herself until she could find Semerra. Naka's eyes lit up. "I know I'll go walk on the beach that always makes me feel peaceful. Naka smiled and ran twords the beach. She stopped as she saw a familiar figure sitting on a rock with her feet in the water. "Semerra!" Naka ran to her friend. Semerra's icy blue eyes looked as though she had been crying. "Hey" What's wrong?" Semerra shook her head. "It's nothing." Naka looked down something was running threw her mind. "Semerra how are you feeling?""Fine." Naka nodded. "Semerra I know what's going on...your pregnant aren't you?" Tears fell faster from Semerra's eyes as she nodded. " Naka I don't know what to do. I can't be a mom. I don't know if I even want to be and Hiei... I don't know." Semerra buried her head in her hands. Naka sat down next to her on the rock. "What are you going to do? Are you gonna tell Hiei?" " No not yet. I'm not going to tell anyone for a little longer. Naka please don't say anything." Naka nodded. "It's our secret. Come on lets head back."

Semerra nodded and stood up, following Naka back to the house. "Hey guys welcome back." Kurama said as he placed lunch on the table. Semerra nodded and ran down the hall to her room to change cloths before coming back out. "Sorry We were at the beach and I had to change clothes." Kurama chuckled and called the rest down for lunch.

"So Semerra have any plans for today?" Semerra shook her head not giving a full response to Kurama's question. Naka looked over at her concern clearly written on her face. 'I hope she knows what she's doing.' With that the group continued to eat the wonderful lunch Kurama made.

* * *

Ok here ya go chapter 7 is finally up. Finished by yours truly Semerra. I'm starting the next chapter while Naka finishes it up.

Hiei: Hey! I'm not in this chpater.

So you don't have to be in here.

Kurama: Hey I'm oblivious.

That's nothing new.

Kurama: -glare-


	9. A Fun Mission

Disclaimer: -Semerra is lying on the couch listening to her C.D. player.-  
Hiei: Semerra hello. It's your turn to do the story. -growls- Damn it do I fucking have to do everything myself!  
Kurama: -walks over and sets a potato on the couch next to Semerra- Oh look a couch potato.  
Semerra: -looks up and glares.  
Hiei: I'm going to do this damn disclaimer before Kurama makes my ear drums bleed with another one of his lame ass puns. Naka owns nothing Semerra owns nothing, I'm dating Semerra and Naka is my concubine.  
Naka: Your what?  
Hiei: Concubine... In Baka terms it means you're my bitch.  
Naka and Semerra: HIEI YOU ARE SO DEAD! -both chase after him-  
Hiei: o.o -halls ass-  
Kurama: -laughing- He he he couch potato.. I slay myself.  
Hiei, Semerra and Naka: THAT CAN BE ARRANGED! -all three pounce on Kurama.- 

**Chapter 9**- A "Fun" mission

* * *

Naka yawned and leaned on Semerra who had long since fallen asleep on the long car ride towards the forest 

they were to investigate a possible killing of human by a rare plant demon accompanied by a wolf and bear

demon. A mission no one was looking forward to…well except Kuwabara but come on he's always ready for a

mission if it means he gets to show off a new skill. Naka smiled up at Kurama who was sitting in the drivers seat

ignoring Yusuke and Kuwabara who were fighting over who knows how to read a map better when the truth is,

neither of them do.  
Hiei sat next to Semerra, looking out the window while Semerra slept with her head on his shoulder. Naka

yawned again and used Semerra's shoulder to solve a minor itch on her cheek before settling down to sleep.

"Guys we're here." Kurama stated as he parked the car on the side of the road. "According to Koenma's

directions this is exactly where we should enter the forest."

Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed out of the car while Naka and Kurama yelled at them to be careful. Hiei gently

woke Semerra and they climbed out as well. "I really don't feel like going on a mission today." Naka smirked at

Semerra. "I wonder why." Semerra gave her a death glare before continuing to walk towards the center of the

forest. Naka followed with Kurama and Hiei behind her as she looked at the scenery around her. Semerra was

ahead and Kuwabara and Yusuke ahead of her, talking in hushed voices. Semerra stopped from where she is

and looked around, her eyes scanning from where she was. Naka stopped behind her and sniffed the air.

"Smells like a trap." Something from under Naka suddenly shot up, taking Naka along with it and tying at the

top of a tree. "Hey!" She shouted, grabbing the rope and shaking. "I don't like heights!" She whined, not daring

to look down. "Naka! Hold on, I'll get you down!" Kurama called from below her. Semerra looked behind her

and saw three demons come from behind the trees. "Well, look what we caught boss, a vixen." The wolf demon

sneered pervertedly. Naka glared at the demon while the bear demon drooled behind them. "Yes, now face the

wrath of us!" The plant demon yelled, pointing a sword at them. The bear demon behind them ran through and

tackled Yusuke to the ground, it's drool dripping on his face. "Yuck! Go find a dentist you monster!" Yusuke

yelled, pushing the bear demon over his shoulder and to the ground. Semerra made an ice sword as the wolf

demon tried slicing her in half with his claws, and started fighting Semerra. Hiei started running to Semerra when

the plant demon tackled Hiei, sending him to the ground. Hiei wrestled with the plant demon, sword against

sword. Kuwabara was helping out Yusuke, avoiding its sharp razor claws. Kurama looked up to Naka and

nodded. "I'm getting you down!" He commanded a tree branch to cut the rope holding Naka up. She fell from

the tree and landed in Kurama's arms. "Thanks Kurama!" Naka flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Kurama chuckled and put her down to the ground, taking out his rose whip. "Let's fight." Naka nodded and

went to help Hiei with the plant demon while Kurama went to help Semerra. The wolf demon had Semerra

pinned to a tree, it's claws digging in her wrist. "If you're good, I won't eat you, instead, how about I keep you

as a pet?" Semerra screamed in his face, her face twisted with rage. "You fucking perv! Get away from me!"

Kurama's rose whip wrapped around his waist and pulled him off of Semerra and onto the ground. "She said

no, so I would get off her!" Kurama growled. The wolf demon tried getting the rose whip off himself, but it grew

tighter around his waist. He yelped and squirmed more, until the thorns went right through his body, killing him

instantly. Semerra walked over to Kurama and smiled. "Thanks." "No problem, what are brothers for?" "Um…

yeah…right…" She mumbled. Kurama cocked his head to the side. "Semerra, is everything the matter?"

Semerra looked up at Kurama and nodded. "Well, you could say that." Kurama raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have been a bit moody lately haven't you?" Semerra twitched and looked away, crossing her arms. "Shut

up! I'm always like this! It's not like I'm pregnant or anything!" She stopped and went wide-eyed. "Pregnant…

Semerra, where did you get that idea?" Kurama laughed lightly. Semerra sighed out of relief and turned to face

him, placing a hand on her stomach. "Yeah…" Kurama stopped and looked at the hand on her stomach.

"Semerra…you are pregnant aren't you?" Kurama asked, his voice serious. Semerra laughed nervously. There

goes her big mouth…well, he figured it out, so she might as well tell him… "I was wondering when you would

figure it out…Kurama, you're going to be an uncle." Kurama's face went to shock. "YOUR PREGNANT!" He

yelled. The entire forest seemed to stop in its place, as though time suddenly stopped. "Um…" Naka and Hiei

looked over with the demon on the ground in shock, and Yusuke and Kuwabara, ready to kill the bear demon,

stopped in their tracks. "Um…opps?" Semerra asked, laughing nervously.

* * *

**Yay! Here's chapter 9! I'm so happy, but sick all the same time...is that legal? **

**Please review and make Semerra and I happy!**


	10. We're back!

Disclaimer: -Reading-  
Hiei: -Sneaks up behind Naka and is about to scare her-  
Let it go Hiei  
Hiei: -stops and whines-  
Oh right! Disclaimer! Semerra and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but Semerra will rule Canada and I shall rule…um…something…  
Hiei: Yeah, something my ass  
Hey! That's not nice!  
Hiei: Keep dreaming, you're too nice.  
Too nice? Too nice? If I was too nice I wouldn't be trying to kill you now! –chases Hiei with his katana-  
Hiei: my own weapon? –runs-  
Now am I too nice?

* * *

Chapter 10: We're back!

Hiei didn't know how to react to the news that his girlfriend was pregnant with his child. He was now quite nervous and attacked anyone who even came to up him and said, "Baby". This being his first child and didn't know about, "If you have sex without a condom, you're just begging for a baby." Semerra had been eating a lot lately, not giving Naka any chance to go to the store as soon as she got back, because Semerra would eat everything in the bag, resulting in Naka having to go back to the store. Kurama was a bit mad that his sister was pregnant when she wasn't even married, and has told Semerra many times how responsible she is going to have to be if she wanted this child, but Semerra would always walk away with some kind of food in her hand, ignoring him. Kuwabara and Yusuke were having a ball teasing Hiei and Semerra about their sex life and the baby, but only getting killed once they are done. Koenma, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina didn't know and Hiei (along with Semerra) had threatened anyone if they told them. The only way to get rid of all the yelling, fighting and screaming was for Naka to go to the ocean and take a dip, and if Semerra wanted out, she would either go find Naka, or mostly just go to the forest. Today, Naka was in the water of the salty ocean, taking in the waves as they passed over her body. She sighed and jumped back into the cold water, twirling through the water. Different kinds of fish and turtles past by, looking over at her and going their own way. Unlike water or fox demons, Naka could talk to animals under the sea, but got her breathing under water from the water demons. She giggled as fish past her body, their fins tickling her sides. Looking around the dark waters, she decided to go back up. Swimming back up, she broke the rough surface of the water, medium sized waves crashing over her. "I thought I would find you here." Naka looked up and saw Semerra sitting on a rock on the surface, smiling at her. Naka nodded and swam over, climbing out and automatically drying. "Well, you thought right. What are you doing on this side?" Semerra shrugged. "Got tired of everyone." Naka sat down next to her, watching the sun going down over the mountains behind the sea. "That's not hard is it?" Semerra shook her head. "No…what do you think about the baby Naka?" Naka looked over, shocked that she would ask a question like that. Her shocked face turned into a large grin. "I think it's wonderful Semerra. It's about time we have a kid in the group." Semerra smiled at Naka and looked back. "Hiei doesn't know what to think. I asked him what he wanted to do, and he said he wanted it, but wasn't sure how to take care of a kid." Naka nodded. "Yeah…Hiei had always been a fighting type, always ready to fight, never thinking about the future. But now," Naka smiled over at Semerra. "You're giving him something to care for…someone from him." Semerra nodded. "I guess…" Naka giggled. "Just think. Hiei; the mass murderer with a heart of ice, has a child!" Semerra laughed. "That is funny!" They both laughed together as the sun went down, giving them only some light to go off of.

"Should we head back?" Semerra shook her head. "Fuck no it's a mad house there, I want to swim. " With that Semerra dove into the icy water feeling the water rush over her skin. Like Naka Semerra can breath under water thanks to her witch abilities and the ice in her. Semerra came up smiling at Naka, enjoying the coolness of the water. "It feels so cold, almost like ice." Naka smiled. "Yeah come on we really should be heading back." Semerra sighed and climbed out of the water, walking back twords the house with Naka by her side.

"Well well well. Look what I have found. My little firefly." Semerra froze in her tracks and slowly turned to face Mark. His smirked deepened as he picked Semerra up by the throat and threw her into a nearby tree. Semerra slid down the tree, huddling her self into a ball. 'The baby, I have to prot tect the baby.' "Firefly you don't look so good." Mark lifted Semerra off the ground by her throat and slams her against the tree. "You cheated on me. You deserve to die!" With that Mark threw Semerra into another tree and laughed as she fell to the ground not moving.

"Semerra!" Naka exclaimed. "Oh don't worry love. You get what you deserve too." Drew stepped forward smirking at Naka. "I loved you, I would have given you the world. You don't deserve it now!" Drew raised his hand smacking Naka sending her rolling down a small hill and into a tree at a fast speed. Naka's eyes went blurry as Hiei and Kurama's voice filled her ears.

* * *

Naka's eyes fluttered open and looked up into to two emerald orbs. "Naka? Are feeling alright?" Naka sat up and looked around, she was in her room. She looked at Kurama. "How's Semerra. Gahh what about the baby did she loose it and You did Drew hurt you-" Kurama pressed his lips onto Naka's to shut her up. "Calm down dear, everything's fine, and I'm proud to say I am the uncle of little Leera May Jagenshi." Naka's eyes grew larger than dinner plates. "What? You mean I have been out for four months! I swear when I was awake she was a little over a month pregnant!" Kurama chuckled. "I'm kidding dear, Semerra is fine, she woke up when we got to you two. Your lucky we got there when we did, otherwise I don't know what Drew might have done to you, or Mark to Semerra. Anyway, I doubt we will see them again anytime soon, although one thing does puzzle me, The bodies vanished again, without a trace not a single cell was to be found."

"Semerra Naka is up." Hiei said while gently shaking his sleeping love. "Mmhm." Hiei chuckled lightly and kissed Semerra's cheek. Semerra's icy blue eyes fluttered open. "Hey bright eyes have a nice nap?" "What how long have I been asleep?" "Only twenty minuets, but Naka is awake." Semerra nodded and slid back against the couch so Hiei could lie down with her. Hiei faced her, crimson eyes stared into pure blue ones. "How do you feel?" Semerra smirked. "Sick and tired and weak." Hiei kissed her lips. "Good."

"Hey Semerra!" Naka exclaimed as she ran to her best friends. Hiei growled and got up, heading into the dining room. "Feel ok?" Semerra smiled at NAka. "I'm fine. What about you?" Naka nodded. "Same. I'm tired." "Me too. Wanna do something fun?" "What does your evil little mind have going on in there Semerra?" Semerra smirked. "Lets enjoy some of Hiei's ice cream." Naka smiled as Semerra continued telling Naka her plan.

"Hiei what are you doing?" Naka asked as she casually walked into the dinning room. "Reading. Go away." Naka growled and peeked into the kitchen, seeing Semerra sneak the ice cream out of the freezer. " OH what'cha reading ." Hiei sat down he book he was reading and eyed Naka suspiciously. "Naka what are you doing?" "Umm... nothing." Hiei's eyes went wide as he herd the freezer close. "You guys are getting into my ice cream!" Hiei started to head twords the kitchen but Naka pounced on his back preventing his quick exit. "RUN SEMERRA RUN!"

Semerra's eyes grew large as she dashed out of the kitchen heading for the couch. Hiei pushed Naka off and went after Semerra, who threw the ice cream in Hiei's face as he tackled her. "Hiei don't kill the baby!" Naka yelled as ice cream came flying at her head. Naka smirked and joined in the ice cream fight, ignoring the huge mess they were making.

* * *

Ok Peoples here is the next chapter. Woot woot! I win you all lose. Just kidding! Now click the damn blue button and review! 


	11. Semerra's channel the food channel

Disclaimer: -spaced out looking at the light-  
Hiei: Semerra? -.- Great she's lost in thought of the sun. I should strangle her. Maybe not. Yes. No. Yes. No.  
Kurama: While Hiei is arguing with himself. Semerra and Naka don't own us. Though I know they wish they did.  
Hiei: Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No.  
-out of it-  
Kurama: -.- Juts read on.

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Semerra's channel... The food channel. 

Semerra groaned and flipped threw the channels deciding on the food channel. 'Finally something I want to

watch.' Semerra placed her feet up on the coffee table relaxing as the chef cooked. She watched intently, and

rubbed her stomach as the food sizzled in the pan. She licked her lips as her stomach wished to have just a bite

of that good looking food… ok, maybe not a bite, the whole thing! Semerra was almost drooling when Yusuke

came over and looked at her behind the couch. "Hey Semerra." Semerra yelped and glared as Yusuke's brown

orbs stared into hers. "What the fuck do you want?" Yusuke grinned and pointed to the remote by her side.

Semerra looked at the remote and back at Yusuke. "No." "No? What do you mean no?" "It means what it

sounds like." Semerra growled. Yusuke sighed and reached for the remote. "I don't have to take your shit,

you're on my team so-ouch! Ouch! Let go- ouch!" Yusuke yelled as Semerra grabbed his wrist, bending it

back. Semerra threw Yusuke over to the side and humped. "Fine…bitch…" Yusuke mumbled, walking into the

kitchen. Semerra smirked happily and watched her TV show. Yukina, Keiko and Botan walked through the

door with bunches of shopping bags in their hands, giggling and laughing about something. "Hey Semerra!

Would you be a dear and carry our bags upstairs?" Botan asked, grabbing the remote from Semerra's side.

Semerra twitched and glared at Botan. "Give…the…remote…BACK!" Semerra screamed, lunging for the

remote in Botan's hands. Botan screamed and dropped the remote, backing away. "I-I'm sorry!" She

screamed and ran upstairs. Keiko and Yukina looked at Semerra with pure fear as she reached down and

grabbed the remote, settling herself back down on the couch. Keiko and Yukina laughed nervously and ran into

the other room, making sure they didn't do anything to upset Semerra. Semerra smirked proudly as she

watched the lady put in some spices to the meal. Kuwabara danced inside the house, saying Yukina's name

over and over again in a loving tone. Semerra twitched as Kuwabara came over and smiled. "Semerra! Give me

the remote so my darling Yukina and I can watch a love movie!" Semerra's temper started running very high as

she glared at Kuwabara. "If you even ask one more time, I swear you will never see Yukina again!" Kuwabara

went wide-eyed and backed away, running back outside. Semerra growled. "If anyone asks for the TV one

more time, I'm going to blow!" She screamed. Naka trotted down the stairs and saw Semerra. "Semerra!" She

sang and held out a movie. "What do you say?" "No." "No? But why?" "Because people annoy me!" She

snapped. Naka smiled and laughed. "Alright…you just could have told me without snapping but whatever…"

Naka went into a different room, giving Semerra space. Semerra sighed and nodded, watching her cooking

show, that is, until someone changed the channel. Fire seemed to have surrounded Semerra as she looked over,

murder in her eyes. Hiei sat there on the couch, the remote in his hands, flipping the channels as though it were

HIS remote. Semerra glared and stood up, facing the father of her baby. "Hiei…" She hissed, her eyes covered

by her brown hair. Hiei stopped flipping the channels and looked up. "What?" "HIEI! THAT IS MY

REMOTE! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING IT! I HOPE YOU BURN IN THE

PITS OF HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Hiei's eyes were wider than the dinner plates Kurama uses for

dinner. "What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Hiei sneered. "YOU BASTARD! GET OFF MY

COUCH AND GET OUT OF MY HAIR! GIVE ME BACK THE REMOTE AND GO BURN IN HELL!"

Hiei practically threw the remote at the TV and ran out of the room, cursing women and their short fuses.

Semerra smiled and grabbed the TV remote, sitting back on the couch and flipping it back to her channel, happy

as can be. A few hours went by and Semerra was watching some guy put a fish in the oven. Yusuke,

Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Naka, and Hiei trotted into the room, whispering in hushed voices.

"Remember: Operation; Get Semerra off the couch and get the remote back!" Yusuke hissed. "Why couldn't it

have been shorter?" Botan whined. Keiko hit Yusuke over the head. "Yeah! Why couldn't we have had it as

Operation; kick Semerra off?" Yusuke growled at the people around him. "Just shut up! I'm team captain and I

get to make up the long ass names!" He hissed. Botan rolled her eyes, Yukina giggled and Naka sweatdroped.

"Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Remember your parts and we'll get the remote back!" Yusuke cleared his throat.

They all nodded and went to go over to Semerra, when Kurama came out of the kitchen. "Oh Semerra, you're

watching the food channel?" Kurama asked. "Oh! Get down!" Yusuke hissed, pushing everyone down to the

ground. Semerra glared over at him. "What do you think?" Kurama laughed and walked over. "Keiko! What's

the status?" Yusuke asked, pretending he was in the army. Keiko hit him over the head. "Open your eyes!" She

growled. Kurama chuckled as he walked over to Semerra and pointed to the couch. "May I sit here and watch

it with you? I may get some good idea's for dinner." Semerra looked at Kurama for a second as everyone

behind her slowly got up. "Whatever…" Everyone behind the couch did an anime fall to the ground as Semerra

moved her feet from the couch and sat there, watching Semerra's food channel.

* * *

**Yay! this one is up and running, and we are working our tails off to get all of these out so please, if you love us, REVIEW! Loves yas all!**

**Naka**


	12. Seperated? Yeah Right

Disclaimer: -Doing homework-  
Hiei: -Waits-  
-Doing homework-  
Hiei: -Getting angry-  
-Doing homework-  
Hiei: NAKA  
Eep –Drops homework-  
Hiei: Fucking goddamn you Get out here and do the damn disclaimer  
Um…Semerra and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…  
Hiei: oh, how you wish  
We all have our dreams Hiei  
Hiei: And I just shattered that one…  
-Cries- You're so mean  
Hiei: just get to writing the damn story

* * *

**Chapter 12**: Separated? You wish  
2 weeks later 

Naka sneezed again into the Kleenex, her eyes watering from the lack of sleep she got last night. Kurama

took the thermometer and checked it, shaking his head. "104.5…Naka, you need to stay in bed." Kurama

said, standing up. "But-But I can't " Naka sneezed. Kurama placed his index finger in front of her, shaking it

back and forth. "Nope…not this time Naka. You need your rest. That Demon World virus isn't going to go

away with you being busy." Naka nodded and sneezed again, falling back onto her many blue and black

pillows. "It's not fair Why couldn't Yusuke or Kuwabara could have caught it?" Kurama chuckled. "Who

knows. But you need your rest, so go to sleep." He kissed her hot forehead and smiled down at her as her

eyes started to travel downwards, leading her into a deep sleep. Naka's door slammed open and Semerra

could be seen with Hiei pulling her back, trying to get her away. "No Naka's my friend and I'm going to help

her " Hiei pulled her back from the room. "But the baby " He strained. Semerra gritted her teeth. "But…

Naka " Kurama walked over and pushed Semerra out with Hiei, closing the door as they both fell to the

floor. "Now, now Semerra…haven't we told you to think about the baby first?" Semerra growled and

looked away. "Maybe…" Kurama nodded and looked at Hiei. "Why don't you lock her in your room…that

way she can't do anything stupid." Semerra's head snapped up as she looked at Kurama. "What? " "You

heard me." Kurama nodded. "Oh come on " Semerra complained. "Semerra, Naka has a Demon World

virus…she is very sick and may even die if not properly taken care of " Kurama said, his tone serious. "B-But

" Semerra whined. Hiei picked Semerra up bridal style and started walking up to his room. "You heard the

doctor. No visits today." Semerra glared and crossed her arms stubbornly. "Not fair " She huffed. Hiei

walked into his room and placed Semerra on the bed, going over and locking the window, making sure that

she couldn't open it. "Now…be a good girl while I go get us something to eat." Hiei growled, slamming the

door and locking it. Semerra growled and glared at the door. "Not fair…now I have no one to talk to…"

Semerra's eyes traveled all over Hiei's room, and landed on his black and red phone sitting on his night stand

next to his bed. Semerra smirked evilly and reached over. Naka had a phone in her room, so when she woke

up, they could talk through phones, and no one would know… Semerra made sure no one was around the

room, making sure no one was there before pressing and holding down the number three. Each of the rooms

had a phone and their own number. It rang and rang until Naka's voice message answered. Semerra told

Naka her plan and hung up, hoping Naka would wake up soon and they would be able to talk…

Naka woke up about an hour ago, and her and Semerra were having a great time talking over the phones.

Kurama came in once about every ten minutes to check up on her and make sure she was okay. Naka

laughed as Semerra cracked a joke. Naka coughed wildly and told Semerra she was sorry. "No worries,"

Semerra said. "We all get sick once in a great while, and you just happened to be now, I on the other hand

am pregnant and am getting fat." Naka coughed as her attempt to giggle.

Hiei opened the door as Semerra stashed the phone under her back, and placed a hand on her slightly

swollen stomach. "Semerra what are you doing?" Semerra glared. "Planning on how many ways to make

your life a living hell until I can get the fuck out of here." Hiei glared. "You think you would be happy to be in

here. Besides aren't you moving in here anyway?" Semerra glared. "Yes duh what am I supposed to live

downstairs and take care of the baby on my own when your dick helped make her " "Shut up Wait how do

you know it's a her?" "I don't, but I want a boy and knowing my luck I'll get a girl" Hiei smirked and kissed

Semerra. "You'll live." Semerra glared. "Ill live, but you won't if I have my way." "Good thing you don't have

your way."

Hiei smirked and stood up, leaving the room. Semerra smiled evilly and picked up the phone. "Naka Hiei has

left the room " Naka coughed lightly through the phone. "That's great Semerra…oh, hold on, Kurama's

coming in." Naka placed the phone under her pillow as Kurama opened the door with a tray in his hands,

filled with hot soup, a cup of cranberry juice and a Butterfinger. He placed it down in front of Naka and

kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling dear?" Naka looked down at the tray and grabbed the Butterfinger,

hugging it. "Better " She sniffed. Kurama kissed her head and stood up. "I'll come back later to take the tray

alright?" Naka nodded and watched her love walk out the door, shutting it lightly. Naka sighed and reached

under her pillow again, pulling out the phone. "Hello? Sorry…" "Don't worry about it. Anyway, where were

we?" They talked for hours on end until the sun went down into the trees and Naka ended up falling asleep

with the phone in her hand.

Semerra sighed and hung up the phone, knowing that Naka was not going to awaken again tonight. She rolled

onto her side, facing the window. It was dark, around midnight Semerra guessed. Hiei was still down stairs

with Kurama doing god knows what. Her icy blue eyes slowly closed, sending her into a peaceful sleep.

"Firefly." Semerra yawned and rolled onto her other side , now facing the door. "Oh firefly, don't hide from

me." Semerra's eyes hut open as a large hand covered her mouth lifting her out or her bed. She tried

screaming, but no one would hear her.

* * *

**Ok Here is the new chapter. I know the ending kinda sucks but I'm tired and don't feel so good so I did the best I could, and on top of that my computer is being gay so anyways here is the next chapter posted by Yours truly Semerra.**


	13. Escape artist? Are you kidding?

Disclaimer: -board stiff staring at the wall for entertainment.-

Hiei: Semerra You do realize you are supposed to do this entire chapter right?

-glares- Yes I know, but I'm thinking of ideas so shew fly stop bothering me!

Hiei: -rolls up sleeves- I show you who's bothering who! -pounces on her-

Gahh! RAPE!

Hiei: you can't rape the willing!

Ohhh low blow!

Hiei: -attacking Semerra- The bitches own nothing!

He...grrr...means...Naka and I... -fighting Hiei.-

Kurama: -.-

* * *

Chapter 13: Escape artist? Are you kidding me? 

Naka's neon blue eyes fluttered open, the vision of her pregnant best friend coming into view, she shot up and stared back into Semerra's icy blue eyes. "Naka! Your awake, I was scared that I would be alone in here for a while." Naka's eyes shifted around the cold brick rook in witch they found themselves in. They brick was grey and covered in vines, signaling that they were most likely somewhere near the woods. "Why are we here? How are we here? Who brought us here?" Semerra shrugged at all of Naka's questions.

"I'm not sure, I know who brought us here...Mark, and Drew." "But why?" Semerra shrugged again, before both of their eyes went wide. "Gahh we're in the same room!" They both exclaimed in unison. "Semerra quick hold your breath as long as you can than when you have to breath I'll hold my breath!" Semerra nodded and held her breath and as soon as she let it out Naka held hers. This cycle continued for all fo two minuets before both decided they were mental and that wasn't good for either of them.

"Semerra?" "Yeah?" "This isn't working." "No." Naka sighed. "What are we going to do, if you catch this it could harm the baby?" "Yeah, but being here in this hell hole could harm the baby too. So either way this baby is going to absolutely hate me." Naka giggled but wound up coughing at Semerra's comment. Semerra held her breath for a few seconds ,letting Naka's germs pass by.

"We have to get out of here." Semerra nodded in agreeance . "Yeah we have too... I know, well dig our way out of here with a spoon, than hall ass until we get home!" Naka smirked at her, "Semerra two things, one we don't have a spoon, two how do you plan on digging or running when your pregnant and I'm sick?" Semerra sighed. "Your right...there has got to be a way out of here." Semerra stood up placing a hand on her stomach. She looked down, noticing that you could tell there was a baby there. 'This thing is making it difficult.' Semerra sighed again.

"I've got it! When Mark or Drew come in we'll grab them and tie them to a chair!" Naka raised an eyebrow. " We have no rope." Semerra sweat dropped and sat down. "I don't see you coming up with any ideas Naka." Naka smirked. "Nope you just keep them coming." Semerra glared and leaned her head up against the cool wall, racking her brain for any idea to come out.

Naka yawned and lied down on her small cot, attempting to ignore the fuzzy things that were raddling in her head. She hated being sick. But more than anything she hated being captured. "I've got it!" Semerra's voice broke threw Naka's thoughts. "Got what?" "When Mark and Drew go to sleep we we'll sneak out threw the window." Semerra pointed at a small window. "Um Semerra the window has bars, and your pregnant, you won't fit threw." "I'll faze threw the wall then!" "Semerra your powers aren't working right." Semerra growled in annoyance. "I am going to figure out a way to get out of here..I know well use a big log and ram the door." "With out strength, or a log?" Semerra growled and sweat dropped as Naka logicalized yet another of her ideas on how to get out of the hell hole they had found themselves in.

"I hate being captured, I hate being pregnant, you know what I hate being me. I'm helpless and that's not cool. What are they going to do? Keep me in here till I give birth then take the baby away and stuff like that? Gahh I hate this!" Naka looked at Semerra with her sick eyes. "Semerra all this stress isn't good for the baby I hope you know." Semerra yelled loudly out of annoyance. "Screw the baby I want out of here!"

"Brother, I hope you relise the spell is going to be a little bit more difficult to do when the key is pregnant."Mark Nodded at Drew's comment fully under standing what he meant. "Yes Drew, but the spell will work, and the world will be ours." Mark let out an evil laugh as he watched Semerra and naka argue about getting free.

Ok Well here si chapter thirteen, and just what does Mark mean by the world will be ours? Review and you'll find out. This chapter was all done by me Semerra!

* * *

Hiei: Shut up witch! 

Do you have a death wish?

Hiei: Why is that the 999 death threat from you?

-.- I'm going to hurt you.

Kurama: Would you two shut up. Naka and semerra have decided to pick chapters that they want to do, and if neither one of them want to do a chapter than they split it ok. Well Review!

REVIEW!

Hiei: Kill Semerra!

HIEI! Kill Canada!

Hiei: Oh Right! Kill Semerra!

-.-


	14. Men to the Rescue!

**Disclaimer: **-bouncing up and down-

Hiei: Oh great…she's hyper

Kurama: wonderful

-High on sugar, not listening to anyone-

Hiei: -looking around and runs- I'm not doing the disclaimer again!

Kurama: -Bites bottom lip- I guess I'll do it

Weeeeeee!

Kurama: -Sweatdrop- Naka and Semerra don't own us

Hiei: Damn straight!

* * *

**Chapter 14: **Men to the rescue!

Kurama woke groggily from his sleep, rubbing his eyes before looking around. He groaned and sat up, running

his fingers through his fiery red hair. He shook his head before looking around again. That's right. Naka was

sick and in her own room. He pushed the covers back getting to his feet pushing himself to the door, glancing at

the clock. It was four o'clock. Naka would still be asleep, as would everyone except maybe Hiei. Kurama

opened his door and began to walk downstairs towards the kitchen, turning on the stove and placing a pan on

the burning flame. Kurama didn't get any sleep last night thanks to his mind wondering back to Naka. Grabbing

a can of soup out of the cupboard and opening it, he poured it into the pan, pouring water in there as well. He

yawned, covering his mouth as his other one reached for his stirring utensil. Stirring the soup until it was cooked,

Kurama reached for a bowl and brought it down, pouring the soup into the bowl and setting it off to the side. He

grabbed a spoon and put it in the bowl, slipping an apple off the fruit basket and grabbed the soup, walking

down the hall to where Naka's and Semerra's rooms where hidden in the corner. Just how they liked it.

Kurama reached Naka's door and lightly knocked, in case she was up. Silence. Kurama nodded and reached

for the handle, turning it sideways and walking in. "Naka…you need to get up. Breakfast is ready." He blinked

slowly to see the room empty. Questions started raising in his head, but thinking she was in the bathroom, he set

the bowl and apple on her nightstand, walking over to the bathroom. He lightly knocked, but didn't hear

anything. Thinking something strange, Kurama felt a light breeze coming from behind him. Kurama looked

behind and saw both windows leading out to the balcony, overlooking the garden was wide open, the wind

blowing the curtains gently in the wind. Kurama thought it funny that they were open because Kurama had

forbid her to leave them open at night, and she had kept her word. Kurama closed the windows and walked

back over to the bathroom, knocking again. "Naka? Naka? Are you in there?" He asked. Silence met his ears

as he raised an eyebrow, his stomach churning slightly. Kurama reached for the handle and pushed open the

bathroom door and poked his head in. Naka wasn't there. Kurama than started freaking out, running out the

door and up the steps to the second floor, opening Hiei's door, finding the room empty. "Semerra? Semerra,

where are you?" Hiei walked through the door, looking at Kurama curiously. "What's going on?" Kurama

turned sharply around to face Hiei. "Semerra and Naka are missing!" Hiei looked alert. "What do you mean?"

"I mean their gone!" Hiei's eyes went wide as he looked up at Kurama. "Are you sure?" Kurama nodded. "Do

you since them?" He asked panicked. Hiei looked around. "No." Hiei and Kurama looked at eachother before

thinking the same thing. Drew and Mark.

* * *

Kurama followed his nose towards a large rainforest covered in the early morning dew. "Are you sure they are 

in there?" Kurama looked over at Hiei and pointed to his nose. "My nose doesn't ever lie." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I swear…you're just like Naka. I think she is rubbing off on you." Kurama made his way inside the forest,

looking around. "You were the one who grew up with her. You should be the one who she is rubbing off on."

Kurama said, following his nose through the mass of trees and branches. Hiei hn'ed and crossed his arms. Once

he got his hands on Mark and Drew, they were going to wish they had never been born. It's true what Kurama

had said. Naka was a childhood friend of his, almost like a second sister to him. "How long is this going to take?

I want to rip their heads off!" Hiei snarled. Kurama glared at the tree ahead of him. "I want to as well Hiei, but

we need patients." "Time is something we don't have Kurama!" Hiei exclaimed. "We should be there soon.

Their scent is getting stronger." "Can you smell Naka and Semerra?" He asked, hopping into a tree. "Yes…they

seem fine." Kurama said, quickening his pace. Hiei jumped from this tree to that as Kurama broke into a run

below him. Hiei swiped out his katana and held it out in front of him, ready to take down Mark and Drew,

feeling Kurama's energy raise from anger.

* * *

Semerra threw her hands up in the air. "Fine! You figure out an idea." She sat down on her cot in a huff, placing 

her chin on her hand. Naka looked over and coughed, covering her mouth. Her eyes rolled to the back of her

head and covered her mouth. "Semerra…I don't feel so well…" Semerra looked over at Naka, terror written

on her face. "Don't you dare! You throw up in here, I will never forgive you." Naka closed her eyes, holding

her mouth with two hands. Semerra got up from her cot and walked over to Naka, placing a hand on her

shoulder. "We have to get you out of here or you're just going to get worse." Without opening her eyes, Naka

replied, "We have to get you out too. You have a baby." Semerra placed a hand on her shoulder and looked

around. She hated how she could do nothing for her friend. A loud BANG caught her attention as it rang

through the place they were in. Naka jumped up her eyes wide. "What was that?" She asked, holding her

stomach. Semerra looked over. "I don't know." Yells and screaming could be heard not to far from where they

were. Naka's ear caught some of the yells, but she didn't catch all of it. "I heard a 'damn', 'what the hell are

they doing here', and 'shit'." Naka told Semerra. Semerra looked over, her eyebrow raised. "What?" Naka

shrugged. Rapid footsteps could be heard from down the hall, and a bang on the door. Naka and Semerra

jumped again. "Go away! We're not going with you!" Semerra screamed. "Semerra? Is that you?" Naka

perked up, hearing the voice. "Hiei!" She cried out happily. Hiei banged on the door several times, before it

came crashing down to the floor. Hiei ran over to the two girls and hugged them. "Are you both okay?" He

asked, looking at each of them. Naka nodded her head, but coughed while Semerra hugged Hiei tight.

"Kurama! Down here!" Hiei called out, hearing Kurama's footsteps. Kurama came through the door and ran

over, smiling as he hugged Naka and Semerra. "We were so worried. What happened?" Kurama asked, kissing

Naka. "I remember starting to fall asleep when Mark came in and covered my mouth, than taking me off the

bed and making me black out." Semerra said. Naka thought for a moment. "I remember falling asleep, when

both of my windows flew open, and I was lifted off my bed. I woke up and tried kicking the guy, finding out it

was Drew later, and he blacked me out too." Kurama lifted Naka to her feet, watching Hiei do the same.

Kurama hugged Semerra again, feeling her head. "You don't seem sick, that's a good thing." "How long were

you two in the same room for?" Hiei asked. "Don't know." Semerra and Naka said. Hiei rolled his eyes. "Some

help you two are." He rolled his eyes. Naka hit Hiei over the head. "You wouldn't know either if you were

stuck in here!" Hiei growled over at Naka, but turned away, just happy she was okay. Kurama picked Naka up

bridal style and started out. "You want to be picked up, or walk?" Hiei asked over to Semerra. Semerra

hummed for a moment before jumping in Hiei's arms. "I choose to be carried." Hiei sighed and kissed Semerra,

walking out. "You like walking you told me." Semerra rolled her eyes. "I wasn't being serious. I like it when you

carry me." She kissed Hiei lightly on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey, what happened to

Drew and Mark?" Naka asked, snuggling close to Kurama. Kurama sighed, holding Naka tight. "I don't know.

I was about to sick my death plant on them, when they just disappeared." "Mark and Drew know when to get

out of there. They aren't stupid like all the other demons." Semerra explained. Naka yawned and coughed,

holding onto Kurama's shirt. "That just makes them even harder to beat." Hiei said. Kurama and Hiei walked

out of the place where Naka and Semerra were held captive and out into the rainforest where the sun shinned.

"How about when we get home, I make you a shake" Kurama asked Naka. Naka laughed and snuggled close

to Kurama. "That sounds wonderful." "Hey! Red! What about me?" Semerra asked from behind them. Kurama

sweatdroped and looked back. "I can make you one too." "You better not use my sweet snow again fox! Or I

will personally put you in an early grave!" Hiei growled. "He doesn't mean it. He's just mean like that." Naka

whispered to Kurama. "Oh yeah? Well when you get better Naka Shima, you are going to be back in bed as

soon as I'm done with you!" Hiei yelled. Naka laughed and waved her hand. "I look foreword to it shorty!" "If

you're calling me short, than Semerra must be an ant!" Hiei smirked. "Hey! I am no ant! You take that back!"

Semerra growled, pulling on his shirt. The day went on like this, playfully arguing back and forth until they

reached home, a perfect ending, to a bad day.

* * *

**Yay! Chapie 14! Out! -Does victory dance- I am so good! Hope you enjoyed this one, because if you did, please review! I will be so happy! I will even have Kurama do a puppy dog pout! -Drags Kurama out- Do a puppy dog pout please!**

**Kurama: -shifty eyes- why?**

**Because you love me -puppy dog pout-**

**Kurama: -tries resisting- oh, alright...just stop doing that**

**-smiles- yay!**

**Kurama: -puppy dog pout-**

**There you go people! Kurama doing a puppy dog pout!**

**Kurama: -wide eyed- you mean there were people here!**

**Yes.**

**Kurama: Naka! -chases Naka playfully-**

**Well, review! -runs for life-**


	15. The truth

Disclaimer: -Reading a book for her English class-

Hiei: -shining his sword-

Kurama: -looking at his watch- Semerra you have to do the disclaimer, and this entire chapter.

But but but…

Kurama: No 'buts' you told Naka you wanted to do this chapter so you're going to do it.

No I know that, I just don't want to do the disclaimer.

Kurama: -.- Fine…. Hiei why don't you do the disclaimer.

Hiei: No fucking way! I always do the disclaimers!

Kurama: Fine…I'll do it. Semerra and Naka don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I assure you that after Semerra takes over Canada she will most likely try and take over Funimation and own us. But I'm not making any guarantees.

* * *

Chapter 15: The truth.

Kurama's emerald eyes darted from side to side. Scanning every inch of the beach and every centimeter of the forest that lay just beyond the beach. His nose was ready for any unfamiliar scent to trace, warning him that danger was near by, and he had to grab his siblings and leave. His eyes softened when he looked out at the water and watch Seth, Semerra, and Matt splashing in each other in the water. It was Saturday, the day that Seth and Matt came over to visit. The four of the, Seth, Semerra, Matt, and Kurama, Would usually do something fun and catch up on things that happened during the week.

"What's wrong fox?" Kurama jumped and snapped his attention to the small fire demon that stood beside him. "Nothing is wrong Hiei why do you ask?" Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Because you seem to be watching for something, and your not being a psycho with those three." Hiei replied while gesturing his hand towards the siblings still attacking each other in the water. Kurama sighed and looked down at the warm sand beneath his feet. Hiei had a point, Kurama would much rather be out in the water attacking his siblings than sitting on the beach watching for danger. Kurama jumped again as an arm slithered around his waist, than smiled as his nose caught that scent of a familiar vixen that he loved.

"Hello Naka dear." Naka smiled, her smile dropped as her Kurama emotions senses were tingling. (Sorry had to do that.) "What's wrong?" Kurama chuckled lightly. "You sound like Hiei now, you can really tell you are both best friends." Naka and Hiei both smirked at that comment. "Well tell us what's wrong." Kurama looked into Naka's neon blue eyes and sighed. 'I should tell them, they have a right to know.' "Alright, I'll tell you two, but you have to swear not to tell Semerra I told you." Hiei's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates." What's wrong with her! Is she sick! Is it the baby!" Kurama waved his hands in front of his face. " No No Hiei, it's nothing like that."

Hiei relaxed slightly and sat down on the sand, watching Kurama. Naka looked at Kurama, waiting for him to tell the story. Kurama let out a breath before beginning his tale. " It's like this. Semerra is an ice master witch you two already know, but there is more to her than that. You see, ice masters are very rare there are only a few of them left. Well every three hundred years one ice master is a key." "A key?" Hiei asked, curiosity drenched on the fire demon's words. "Yes, a key. The key has the ability to freeze the three worlds. The Makai, the Reikai, and the Ningenkai. Semerra is that key." "So..How does she freeze the three worlds?" Kurama looked at Naka, sadness in his eyes. "A very painful process for her. Her body isn't the key…her blood is. Drew and Mark's plan was to take Semerra…and…bleed her out." "Bleed her out?" "It means they are going to make deep cuts on her body so her blood will flow to the floor, freezing the worlds. The unfortunate thing is it's extremely painful, and for the worlds to freeze completely she has to die."

Hiei's eyes looked at Semerra. He smiled slightly at the look of pure joy that was plaster on her face. " One thing I don't understand. She's been severely injured before, and lost so much blood, why didn't the worlds start freezing then?" "Because you have to say a spell. After the spell is cast and the blood is shed, the person who fulfilled the prophecy will be in complete control. Meaning Drew and Mark will rule they world." "But why would they need Naka for that?" "My guess is that Drew wants Naka for himself. He might be planning on something. I don't know what yet, but I will figure it out before he hurts her."

"Why didn't Semerra tell me about this before?" Kurama looked at Hiei. " Because she wanted you top be with her, and not be afraid. No one really knows about this except for Seth and me. We haven't told Matt. We wanted to wait till he was older and could understand it more. It's what Semerra asked to do so we went along with it. It's her curse not ours." Hiei nodded than looked back into the water, jumping, as he didn't see any of them. He relaxed when he saw the three sitting on the ground talking.

"So that explains why you are acting so weird, you don't want her to get hurt." Kurama smiled "I never want her to get hurt…although I swear she finds ways. Growing up it was her and Seth that would have killed me. They would always get themselves into trouble and refuse help. They ended up hurt but they still had pried. We have always been there for each other, so there is no way in hell Mark is going to get his hands on her. Not while I'm alive. And Drew if tries to take Naka he's dead too!"

Semerra's icy blue eyes looked over at Kurama. She smiled and yelled out to him, "Rama come on! You're missing all the fun! We were just about to tell ghost stories!" She smiled as Kurama, Hiei, and Naka stood up heading towards them. Hiei sat behind Semerra so she could lean on him; Kurama sat next to them Naka placed in his lap, and sat and Matt in front of them so they were sitting in a circle. The group told stories, until the sun started setting, turning the bright blue sky pink. Then they headed home, with truths revealed and a new day of fun memories.

* * *

Ok peoples here is the next chapter, written all by yours truly, Semerra! Yay. Now all you have to do is click that little blue button and drop a review. The next chapter will be done by both Naka and myself so please read that one too. Well T.T.F.N. 


	16. Uh Oh

Disclaimer: I'm lazy so standard disclaimer. Naka and I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 16- Uh oh.**

It had been two months since Drew and Marks last appearance, Naka has gotten better, and Semerra has entered the final two weeks of pregnancy. Hiei and Kurama were out on a mission and Yusuke was with Keiko. Kuwabara was asked, more like forced to keep an eye on the girls. A fact he was not happy with at all. 

" Naka, Semerra you're boring." Semerra glared and looked back at the t.v. while Naka continued reading her book. Kuwabara growled. "Come on do something! I hate just sitting in silence." "Oh yeah and what do you suggest we do? Start a wrestling match?" Kuwabara smirked. "Yeah we should, that would be a lot of fun." Naka shook her head. "I'm staying out of it. I'll watch." Semerra smiled and got off the couch, although pregnant she didn't show that much. A fact she loved. 

" Alright let's go!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he tackled Semerra. Semerra scram in anger and flipped Kuwabara off of her, before climbing on top of him and continuing to fight. Naka watched closely as the two somewhat friends fought. That was until. "Uh oh!" Naka's eyes went wide. "Uh oh! What happened!" Semerra's eyes were the size of bike tires as she looked to the puddle of water below her. " Guy...my water just broke." Kuwabara and Naka both started freaking out. "Oh boy…Hiei's not here." 

"I have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach fox." Kurama scowled." Hiei you've been saying that for the past two hours. Give it a rest already. I'm tired of hearing it. Semerra and Naka are fine." "What if she goes into labor and I'm not there?" Hiei you still have two weeks you don't have to worry." "But babies can come early." "Not demons it's rare that they are born early." Hiei scowled, crossing his arms. "I still have a bad feeling." Kurama shrugged. "Let's say you are right… and something bad happens…how are we to get home? Naka and Semerra can take care of themselves…well, Semerra kind of…" Hiei sighed. "Whatever…" 

They ended up getting Semerra to a hospital as fast as they could, hearing her cries of pain in the back seat with Naka. A nurse came running out with many other doctors around them, helping Semerra out of the car and into a wheelchair. "Don't worry ma'am. Your brother is coming…" The nurse said to Semerra. Semerra screamed in response, feeling as if the child was ripping at her insides. Naka and Kuwabara ran in the hospital, following the doctors and Semerra, until reaching the room. One doctor stayed behind, motioning for them to stop. "Only one of you can be in there until we find the father, and brother." The doctor said in a deep tone. Kuwabara pointed to Naka. "I'm not going to be in there when her child is born." Kuwabara said, running to the waiting room to call everyone. 

" This way miss." The doctor said, waving inside the room. Naka quickly ran into it, her heart beating faster and her mind wandering all over the place. Her best friend was going to have a baby, so that meant she was going to be an aunt. The first child of the team, and Hiei and Semerra weren't even married yet. Naka began to see the room she was in start to spin around her. Naka reached for the wall, holding on tight to it, placing her free hand on her head. What was going on? Naka's stomach turned as she remembered Kurama's warning to not to overdo herself, for the virus she just got over had made her body weak, not being able to cope with a lot of stress. The doctors called out her name, but all she could see was the room spin, and soon, all but black. 

Semerra saw two of the doctors ran away from her bed and to a person on the floor. Her breathing was fast and she felt pain throughout her body. "Wh-what's g-going on?" Semerra scram. One of the doctors placed a hand on Semerra's stomach. "Your friend had just fainted ma'am. But don't worry…she's going to be taken into another room." Semerra gasped, seeing long blonde hair on the other side of the room. "No! I-I want her in…in here!" Semerra gasped. 

The doctor nodded and had some other doctors' place Naka on the bed on the other side of the room. Semerra remember Kurama telling Naka not to push herself too hard. But does Naka listen? No! Semerra screamed as the doctors placed Semerra's legs on either side, looking down. "We see the head! We see the head! Push Mrs. Jagenshi! Push!" Semerra screamed out in pain, feeling her body rip and tear. From outside, Semerra heard yelling and rushed footsteps coming their way. Hiei and Kurama entered the room, looks of panic written across their faces. "Semerra!" Hiei yelled, running to her side. "Excuse me sir, but are you her husband?" A doctor asked. "What do you think?" He snapped, holding Semerra's hand. 

Kurama ran to Naka's fainted body, telling the doctors to help Semerra, that he had Naka. Seth came running through the door, completely ignoring Kurama and Naka, rushing to his twin sisters' side. "Semerra! I'm right here!" Seth said, grabbing her other hand. Soon, a screaming noise filled the room. Semerra sighed in relief, not feeling the child in her body anymore made her feel a bit weird now. 

Naka woke up to the sound of crying, looking up to see Kurama. "The baby is here." Kurama whispered, kissing her softly on the lips. Kurama and Naka looked over to see Seth and Hiei examine their hands, making sure it wasn't broken or disfigured. The baby's cries was heard with water and Semerra's hard breathing. Naka stood up, holding onto Kurama's shoulder so she doesn't fall. "I want to see the baby." Naka whispered. The doctors handed Semerra her newborn child, wrapped in a blue blanket. Semerra smiled at the little child, happiness surrounding her body. This was her first child, and her first child, was now her world.

* * *

**Yay! Review people! Please? Thanks!**


	17. Kidnapped Already?

**Disclaimer:** -Sipping tea-

Hiei: -Cleaning katana-

Kurama: -Reading-

Yusuke: -asleep-

Kuwabara: -playing videogames-

Semerra: O.o Oh my god! Someone call the news! Everyone is being quiet!

Everyone: -Glares and hushes Semerra-

Semerra: heh...-Slips away-

Naka: For all of you who do not know, Semerra and I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Yusuke: What?

Naka: -glare- nevermind...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17:** Kidnapped Already?

Kurama nodded at Yusuke who was cleaning the mantel. "Good job Yusuke…you're getting good at this." He smiled. Yusuke winked, waving the duster around. "Well, you know, you can teach a new dog new tricks!" Kurama nodded, but grabbed the duster, stopping his waving. "Yes, but don't wave it around!" Yusuke laughed lightly, placing the duster on the couch. Kuwabara could be heard from upstairs, vacuuming the second floor and cursing every second about something. Kurama shook his head, but stopped as his sensitive ears caught the faint door closing in the hall where Naka's and Semerra's rooms' where. Kurama raised an eyebrow before looking around the corner and seeing Naka sneak down the hall. Kurama smiled and cleared his throat. Naka froze in the middle of the hall, her eyes widen. "I'm caught huh?" Naka whispered, standing up straight. Kurama smiled and nodded. "Yes…now get back in there…what were you doing out of your room anyway?" He asked, leaning on the back wall. Naka sighed. "Well, I just wanted to get some new air and I wanted a drink." Kurama smiled and walked over to her, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Alright…but don't work yourself too hard…remember the hospital." Naka rolled her eyes, hugging Kurama's middle, but kept walking. "How about, you start moving things around in Hiei's room. You know how Semerra and Hiei like it. Maybe you could move things around." Naka smiled and walked out of Kurama's arms. "Maybe I will." "And, you are the only one who can actually go in without Hiei killing you." Kurama sweatdroped. Naka giggled, standing up on her tiptoes and kissing him lightly. "Don't worry…I won't let you down." "Guys! Guys! Their her-AHHH!" Kuwabara yelled, tripping down the stairs and falling on his face right into the carpet.

Yusuke squatted next to Kuwabara, poking him with the feather duster. "Hey, you alive?" Kuwabara swatted Yusuke away, glaring hard at him. "Don't poke me in the face with that!" Yusuke smiled weakly placing the duster behind his head. "Sorry…anyway, what were you saying?" Kuwabara's face was blank for a moment, before smiling. "Oh yeah! Semerra, Hiei and the baby are home!" Naka smiled and laughed. "Finally!" Kurama nodded, taking the duster from Yusuke.

"Alright, remember; no scaring the baby." His face was serious as he looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded excitedly, their eyes could tell Kurama they planned on playing with the newborn. The door was soon opened and two sets of feet could be heard walking through. Yusuke was first to run through to meet Semerra and Hiei, but only have him run back through with a katana coursing through the air aiming at his head. Kuwabara had a look of pure terror planted on his face, deciding best not to go through that door. Semerra and Hiei walked into the living room, Semerra had a bright smile on her face, carrying a little bundle in her arms that was moving by the feet. Naka was overjoyed walking over to Semerra and peaking at the baby in her arms. The baby squealed with delight as he looked up to see his mommy.

Semerra was filled with happiness and hugged the little baby boy. The little boy giggled, trying to grab his mothers' face. "Hien Jagenshi… name suits him well…" Kurama smiled, walking up to Hiei who was standing behind Semerra. "Well, I think so too." Kurama looked into the arms of Semerra to see the little boy named Hien. An exact replica of his father, Hien had black hair with a little white starburst in the middle. Fiery red eyes that sparkled with happiness in the light and his roaming hands all over his mothers face. "Hey Kurama, I'm hungry…what do you say you cook a huge meal! I'm tired of the damn hospital food…" Hiei shook his head. "You only had breakfast and lunch there…" Semerra glared at her lover, playing with her child. "You try eating that shit and than come back to me." Hiei threw his hands up, giving up on Semerra. "Whatever." Semerra smiled, satisfied that she won yet ANOTHER one of their battles. "He might as well give up." Naka said. "Everyone knows women win all the battles." Kurama sighed, walking into the kitchen. Naka and Semerra giggle at his comment. "You know damn well too!" Semerra called, laughing along with Naka.

* * *

Dinner was excellent and even the newborn baby seemed pleased, even if he didn't have any. Semerra was spinning her baby around lightly, showing him his new room. "This was your Uncle Kurama's old room, that is, till we kicked him out." She winked, holding her child. Hien clapped his hands together, cooing at his mommy. Semerra laughed as well. "Yes…Uncle Kurama moved in with Aunt Naka…hope they won't do anything in there." She smirked sitting herself down in a rocking chair, holding her child close to her heart. Her slow heartbeat soon had her child yawning, his eyes trying not to close, but he lost as soon as sleep took Hien. Semerra hummed a light tune, not caring if he was asleep or not, rocking back and forth to her slow beat. Hiei entered the room but stopped in the doorframe, watching his beautiful girlfriend rock back and forth in the rocking chair with his child…he helped make his own child. Hiei never really thought it was possible, him having his own family and becoming a family man. But he supposed Naka was right…he did make a wonderful father he guessed. Hiei walked over to Semerra, lightly placing both hands on her shoulders and rubbing them lightly. Semerra placed her head on the back of the chair enjoying the touch of her love. "Come on, put him down…I want to hold him as much as you, but you need your sleep too." Semerra groaned, looking up at Hiei's crimson eyes. "Alright." Semerra stood up placing the child in his crib and covering him up with a blanket. Hien yawned, taking the blanket and balling up the blanket in his tiny fists, getting comfortable with his new bed. Hiei walked up behind Semerra, wrapping his arms around her waist and rocking her back and forth. "Thank you." He whispered. Semerra looked up at Hiei. "What for?" She whispered back. "For giving me a beautiful child, and letting me love someone like you." Semerra giggled, pushing Hiei a bit, "Is the great Hiei going soft?" She teased, running her hands over his chest. Hiei glared, unwrapping his arms. "No…just don't push your luck." Semerra rolled her eyes and walked back to their room. "Whatever…I know how much you love it." Hiei snorted, closing the door behind him. "Right." Semerra and Hiei changed out of their clothes and cuddled into bed, arms wrapped around eachother. "I love you Semerra…" Hiei whispered. Semerra hummed softly, her eyes dropping and the world of sleep tumbling over her.

* * *

Naka giggled, feeling Kurama's hand on her thigh. "And what do you think you are doing?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kurama pretended to think about it before looking her in the eye. "Do I have to spell it out for you." Naka smirked, scooting closer as she could to Kurama. "Well you know what, I'm too tired." Kurama kissed down her neck. "But Naka!" He whined. Naka shuddered and let go of Kurama, sitting up. "Now that's not nice." Kurama mumbled. Naka smirked. "Sex is one thing you aren't getting tonight mister." Kurama sighed. "Alright…just come back down…please?" Naka laughed and jumped back in Kurama's arms under the covers. "Happy?" Kurama smirked. "Yes." Naka cuddled close to Kurama again, feeling her eyes close. "Naka?" Kurama asked, breathing on her forehead. "What?" Naka groaned. "What would you like if we started a family?" Naka wiggled her nose, listening to Kurama. "But we aren't married yet." "I know…I just want to know what you think." Naka smiled against Kurama's chest. "I think…it would be wonderful." Kurama smiled, leaning his head against hers, closing his eyes and smiling as a mental picture of what the future he would want popped into his head.

* * *

Semerra yawned, stretching her arms over her head hearing her bones popping. Hiei groaned beside her, pulling her closer. Semerra giggled, kissing his nose gently seeing him open his eyes. "Morning." He yawned. Semerra wiggled out of his grip, sitting up and rubbing her head. "Did you hear the baby at all last night?" Hiei snuggled up to his pillow, smelling Semerra's scent on it. "Nope. Must be a silent child." Semerra raised an eyebrow over at Hiei. "I doubt he is. After we brought him home and at dinner?" Hiei sat up, looking over at Semerra. "Did he wear himself out?" Semerra shrugged. "Maybe Kurama or Naka picked him up when he was crying?" She got up from the bed, feeling alive as ever. "I'll go check." Hiei nodded, hugging his pillow after falling back down on his bed. Semerra opened her door, hearing the loud sound of Kuwabara's snoring filling the hallway. She rolled her eyes and walked across the hall to where Hien's room was, the door slightly open. The smell of breakfast filled Semerra's nose, telling her Kurama was up and was cooking. The door was pushed open lightly by her hand, walking into the red painted room. She looked over and smiled at the crib sitting in the corner of the room. "Hien baby, mommies here!" She walked over to the crib, seeing a bundle under the covers. She smiled placing her hand into the crib, grabbing the soft blanket and pulling it back. Semerra's smile vanished, seeing nothing but blankets. 

"Hien? Hien?" Semerra freaked out, looking around the room for her child. She ran out of the room and down the stairs, seeing Kurama in the kitchen over a cooking pan. "Kurama, please tell me you have Hien." She grabbed a hold of Kurama's shirt, looking up to his emerald eyes. Kurama raised an eyebrow, placing a finished pancake on a plate. "No…I thought you had him?" Semerra seemed to have forgotten to breath. "Is Naka up?" Kurama looked over. "Naka never gets up this early…you should know that." Semerra ignored Kurama and ran back up the stairs, Kurama followed right behind her. The only thing on Semerra's mind was she needed to find her child or she didn't know what she would do.

Hiei yawned, walking out of their room, seeing Semerra and Kurama climb the stairs in a hurry. "Hien isn't in his room." Hiei looked over at Semerra, a dazed look on his face. "What?" Semerra grabbed Hiei's shoulders, her face twisted with fear. "Hien isn't in his room!" Kurama ignored the hushed talks of Semerra and Hiei as they worried for their son as he walked into Hien's room. His nose wiggled and sniffed the room, sniffing a faint scent that didn't quite fit in with the rest of the room. He thought for a moment about where he had smelled this new scent. It couldn't be. How could they know? And would they even be that low to kidnap a newborn?

* * *

Drew and Mark had gone way too far this time. Stealing a newborn child from their parents, knowing they would come and try to save their child. Hiei was in rage. His eyes were almost completely red, he had his katana out and anyone other than Semerra tried to talk to him, he would threaten him. Semerra was in tears, blaming herself for not protecting her child, even though Kurama told her it wasn't her fault. Yusuke and Kuwabara learned to stay out of the way as they sat in the living room trying to think of plan, but no such luck. Kurama and Naka were also frantic about Hien, and Naka wanted to help, but Kurama told her it was too dangerous for her to even think of a plan, but she still did. Koenma was working ten times as fast trying to find the location of Hien at Hiei's threat. They couldn't do anything if they didn't know the location of Hien. "Why don't we find his demon energy?" Yusuke asked, leaning back in the couch. "Yusuke, demon newborns don't get a strong enough demon energy until they are about two months." Kurama explained. Yusuke sighed, placing his face in the palms of his hands. "Well, I'm stumped…Koenma hasn't found anything yet and Botan hasn't found a trace. What are we going to do?" Everyone in the room was silent, only hearing each other's rapid breathing and the faint crying of Semerra in her room. "What if we do this!" Kuwabara asked, leaning in.

* * *

Semerra cried her eyes out all day. She tried getting sleep, but that didn't work, neither did the thought of Mark having her child sooth her either. She wanted to hold her child close, but she couldn't…he was too far away…unless… Semerra looked up and looked around her room. Could Mark have taken her child to their old play place? Their play place was a huge warehouse that was abandoned way before wither of them were born. Kurama, Seth, Mark and her would go their just to play and get away from adults for awhile. Semerra slid off her bed, rubbing the tears from her eyes. They had to be there…but why did they steal away her child? To get her to come to them? Semerra shook her head. This was defiantly a trap, and she was going to get her child from them even if it takes her own life. 

Semerra grabbed a pair of jeans, a black belly top, skater shoes and put her hair back into a high ponytail before heading down the stairs towards the door. Semerra held her breath, knowing that one small sound would reach Kurama's sensitive ears and alert him that she was exiting. Luckily for her, Kurama was too caught up in Hiei's and Kuwabara's newly started fight, he didn't catch her scent. Semerra made it to the front door, gently placing her hand on the handle before turning it ever so slowly. Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Naka didn't need to know what she was doing. It was her child, and she was going to save him on her own. A door slammed from the other room having Semerra freeze in her spot.

"I'm helping!" Naka's voice drifted down to where Semerra was. She moved to the side to see Naka standing in the hall of where her room was, arms crossed over her chest. "I want to help find Hien!" She than began walking over to where the boys sat, but ended up being dragged back by Kurama. "I shall find a way to help! Mock my words, I shall!" Naka called, disappearing from Semerra's sight by Kurama. Semerra stood back to the door, turning the knob and opening the door, feeling the autumn night air. '_Sorry Naka…but not this time._' She thought before running out of the house and into the woods.

* * *

**Alrighty! This one is up and running, and speaking of running, I have to get out of here! School sucks! -boos school- Anyways, Review and Message people! **


	18. Runaway

**-Watching a scary movie on the couch in Hiei's arms-**

**Hiei: -paying very close attention to the movie-**

**Kurama: -.-u Umm hello It's your turn to do the whole chapter Semerra.**

**-jumps as a person's head is blown to pieces.-**

**Hiei: -laughing-**

**Kurama: OK fine I'll do the damn disclaimer...again! Naka and Semerra don't own a single thing. And I swear to god if I fucking have to do another disclaimer someone is going to die.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 18: Runaway

Semerra's icy blue eyes scanned the area for any sign of Drew or Mark. Her heart was pounding as the desire to kill the bastards for laying a single hand on her newborn son grew. She smirk as she saw a light frm the window of the warehouse could be seen and Mark's voice could be heard. "Got ya." Semerra whispered. "Actually, It's me who's got you firefly." Semerra scrame as Mark covered her mouth with a rag covered in a strange liquid that caused her to black out. She collapsed in his arms. Mark smirked and carried her into the building. "Oh brother look who's come to visit us." Drew's black eyes stared at the small figure of Semerra infront of him. A smirk curled on his lips. "I knew she'd come if we took this precious child of hers away." Drew motioned to Hien, sleeping in a box with blankets.

Mark nodded. "I hate children. Why she would dare to have one is beyond me. She doesn't look like she just gave birth two days ago. I guess demon bodies do heal faster than humans." Mark lied Semerra on a small cot on the floor near his chair. "Soon my love...we will be together forever."

* * *

"Hiei have you seen Semerra?" Hiei glared at Kurama. "What do you think! She hasn't come out to see anyone all day!" He hissed. " I was just asking Hiei. I've searched for her everywhere. I can not find her. I can't feel her presence either. I'm afraid that she went to find Hien on her own." Hiei rolled his eyes. Kurama sighed and exited Hiei's room and headed back down stairs. "Has Hiei seen her?" Kurama shook his head and sat on the couch near Naka. "Hiei doesn't care at the moment." "Wow she's his girlfriend and the mother of his newborn son and he doesn't care where she went?" Kurama's emerald eyes shot Kuwabara a deadly glare. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it." 

Kuwabara sweatdropped and looked down at the floor. "Well kurama what she would we do?" "We have to think of away to get Hien back safely" Yusuke nodded. "How do we do that. You may know some abot Mark and Drew, but do you know their powers? What they are capable of?" "Some not much. I only knew Mark could manipulate darkness but that's about all. Semerra knew much more...and with out her help we are stuck. I swear if they do anything to hurt my nephew." "Kurama sighed not bothering to finish his stament knowing that everyone got his point. " I don't get iot. Why Hien? Why now?" Kurama hugged Naka. " I don't know, I just don't know."

* * *

Semerra's eyes fluttered open as Hien's crying filled her ears. "My baby!" She scrame as she looked into the box next to her. She relaxed as she took her young son from the box and held him tight. Hien instantly stopped crying, feeling the coolness of his mother's body. "It's ok baby. I'm right here. Ans I'm not going to loose you again." She kissed Hien's forhead and held him closes as she examined her surroundings. She was in an abandoned warehouse, empty crates covered in dust where all around and a table sat in the middle of the floor. Drew and Mark were no where to be seen. Semerra sighed and continued to cuddle Hien. She stood up, moving her blue bangs out of her eyes she started running towards the door to get out. "Not so fast!" Semerra scrame as she was shoved down to the floor. She held Hien tight and glared up at Drew. "Leave me alone! All I want is my son back and to go home let me the fuck out of here!" Drew smirked. "Too damn bad. I have much use for you." Semerra froze her eyes shrunk to the size of a pin head. She knew exactly what he meant.

* * *

Hiei sighed as he walked down the stairs. "Hiei?" Naka looked up at him. "Yes." Hiei walked in and sat on the chair farthest away from every body. Anger clearly planted on his face. "I'm tired of waiting around. I want my son back we have to go and get him!" "Hiei we have been trying to think of a strategy but every one we have thought up has failed...and to Make things worse...we think Semerra went after Hien and got captured." Hiei's eyes went wide. "Than what the fuck are we waiting for!" "Hiei we can';t just go we absolutely have to think of a plan to get them out before we walk blindly into a trap!" Hiei leaned back into the chair. "I'm going to kill them." Kurama nodded. 

Naka yawned and looked at the clock, it was ten. Semerra had been gone for six hours and Hien gone even longer. The sky was dark and clouded as rain threatened to pour. Her eye's shifted to the ground. ' I agree with Hiei, we can't just wait around and see what happens. I'm going to go help my friend...and my little nephew.' Naka walked back into her room.

Kurama yawned and listened carefully to every word Yusuke was saying. His eyes and head were heavy and sleep sounded good. But he wouldn't go to sleep, not until he knew if his sister was ok or not. "What do you think Kurama?" Kurama snapped out of it. "Huh?" "About Hiei setting the building on fire and us running and getting Semerra and the baby out?" Kurama shook his head. "That would never work, Drew and Mark would just run away and no doubt take Semerra and Hien with them. We have to be more causious than that." Yusuke grunted and leaned back into the couch. "I'm out of ideas." Hiei glared. " We can;t give up! I refuse to let those ass wipes hold onto my child because we simply gave up! What are you detective man or mouse!" yusuke looked over at Hiei. "Now that's not fair I'm atleast putting ideas out there instead of sitting in the chair sulking!" Kurama growled. "Shut up both of you! Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere!" yusuke and Hiei settled down. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**Wee another chapter up! Yay! Two more left and this story is doen! Then you have to read The sequel witch Naka will tell you more about when we do the final chapter...I think. Anyways click the little blue button and review or I shoot you.**

**Hiei: Do you even know how to use a gun?**

**-glare- Shut up!**

**Kurama: You two act like three year olds!**

**Both: -tackle Kurama-**


	19. Sneaking off and Getting Caught

**Disclaimer:** What to do…what to do…

Kurama: -Getting ready- Naka, disclaimer?

-Looks up- Oh…right…

Kurama: You have to do it here soon…

-Rolls eyes- Fine…butterfly…-smiles-

Kurama: What?

Nothing!

Kurama: no, what do you mean?

Semerra and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…but my last wish in life is too! –starts running-

Kurama: NAKA! What do you mean? –Chases her-

Read on good people…read on!

* * *

**Chapter 19:** Sneaking off and Getting Caught

Naka laid her head on the back of the couch, feeling completely useless. She was perfectly able to fight on her own, and yet she couldn't do one damn thing to help her friend. It made her so angry that her own fighting skills could do nothing to save her dearest friend. Kurama sat beside her, feeling probably even worse than she did, feeling as though he couldn't even protect his own sister. Naka rolled over and yawned, placing her head in Kurama's lap. She closed her eyes feeling his hands run through her blonde hair, looking at her blue streaks. The group had gone eerily silent as the thought of Semerra ran through their minds. "What the hell are we sitting around here for? We need to go save Semerra!" Hiei snarled, standing up.

"Hiei, calm down! We know perfectly well that this is a trap!" Kurama explained. "I am just as worried as you are, but we need to be wary!" Hiei sighed, slumping back down in his chair, glaring at everything he saw. Naka sat up from Kurama's lap, looking sadly at Hiei. It pained her to see her best friend like this, his heart broken into many shattered pieces, and no way for her to put them back together. She had always been able to put his heart back together, but not now…now, she couldn't do a damn thing. Naka stood up, walking down the hall without a word from anyone in the living room and walked into her room, slamming her door. She had to find Semerra and Hien and bring them home. Without Semerra and Hien, everyone seemed almost…normal.

Naka shuddered at the word, looking around her large room. Naka would sneak off just like Semerra did, though she wouldn't make the same mistake and knowing Semerra, she went in there without a plan. Naka wouldn't do the same, she would cook up a plan before she went. Naka quickly opened her closet, walking in and digging through a bunch of clothes before finding her old fighting uniform. A midnight blue belly shirt, dark blue jeans that flared out at the bottom covering black tennis shoes with blue laces. Naka slipped off her clothes and put on her fighting uniform, putting her blonde blue streaked hair half up, half down. Naka sneaked over to the door, peaking out and hearing a plan being formed by Yusuke and snide remarks by Hiei. Naka nodded, closing her door and walking over to her window, opening them and peaking out. No one was around except the light breeze of the night air. Naka jumped out her window, feeling the breeze play with her hair. She was going to get Semerra and Hien out of this mess…at least she hoped…

* * *

Naka sniffed the air finding Semerra's scent not to far from where she was. Naka's ears perked up at every sound around her, even the slightest noise her ears caught. Naka ducked behind a couple of bushes, getting down on her hands and knees, looking around a tree. A large warehouse was sitting in the middle of the forest with dim lights shinning through the windows. She stood up and placed her back to the tree, looking around seeing the light flicker in the windows. A twig snapped somewhere near her as she held her breath, leaning against the tree with her back as flat as it could be. 

The sound of light footsteps she heard around her, taking as little steps as needed. She lightly sniffed the air, smelling the faint scent of Semerra's old lover Mark somewhere nearby. Naka looked up to the tree, seeing her only way out was up. Naka slowly turned around to face the tree and stared climbing up. When she got to the highest branch she could without gagging from the height, she looked down to hear more footsteps. Soon, the footsteps started to get weaker to her ears, telling her Mark's footsteps were getting further and further away. Sliding down the tree and walking silently to the warehouse, looking around for any signs of life on her way. Nothing was around her except darkness and the forest. She felt so alone and cold as she walked up to the warehouse, dodging a window. She squatted down below the window and peaked up, looking in. Semerra was laying on a bed, her eyes closed and her breathing seemed normal. Hien was beside her, cradled in her arms as though nothing bad was happening at all.

Naka bite her lip wanting desperately to break down the door and scream for Semerra, hold her and her child, crying with tears of joy. Naka mentally slapped herself for thinking of such a thing. '_Not yet Naka…have to wait a bit longer…_' She reassured herself. Once she got in, she would get Hien and Semerra out without Drew or Mark even knowing. Naka pushed herself off the window, looking around for an entrance, but not seeing one. Her body was suddenly slammed against the hard wall, her head hit it hard, sending her into a light daze. "Welcome Naka…my brother has been expecting you." Mark's harsh voice whispered in her ear. Naka could barely see in front of her at the moment for her vision was all a blur. "Mark, why must you always put violence into things? She is a guest." Naka heard Drew's voice as he walked down to them. Mark sneered, letting Naka go.

She almost lost her balance but held onto the window in front of her. She felt two hands sliding up her arms, and grabbing her upper arm hard having her gasp in surprise. "I have been waiting a long time for this Naka…" Drew hissed, placing his cheek against Naka's neck. "You don't know how long I have wanted to touch you like I did when we were in love." He turned her around slamming her against the wall. "Why him Naka? You couldn't have waited for me?" Naka shook her head, trying to get rid of the dots popping in front of her eyes. "You tried killing Hiei! Drew, leave me alone! Just give me Semerra and Hien, and I'll be out of your life forever!" She begged, her knees getting weak as time passed. Drew clicked his tongue, his dark black eyes bore into her blue ones. "No see Naka, you have it all wrong. I want you in my life, forever." And with that, Naka than saw nothing, but darkness…

* * *

**One more chapter than I, Naka Shima Minamino, shall explain what is going on in chapter 20! So wait around and find out whats going on, I should have the next chapter out soon thanks to my magnificent writting and typing skills. So, people, if you love Semerra and I, YOU WILL REVIEW! - Thank you!**


	20. Chains and Cries

**Disclaimer: **Yes! Last one!

Hiei: Not entirely…

-glares- don't tell them that!

Hiei: They have a right to know…they are your readers

So!

Hiei: You know what, do the damn disclaimer before I beat it out of you!

Oh I'm so scared…please someone help me –sarcasm-

Hiei: -Takes out katana- I'll give you a head start!

Eep! –runs- Semerra! And! I! Don't! Own! Yu! Yu! Hakusho! –out of breath after running 22 miles- -faints-

Hiei: -steps on her back- Fear me for I have conquered the hyper Naka! –looks at reader- Go away! I'm not dealing with you people! So go read! –Glares-

* * *

**Chapter 20:** Chains and Cries

The glare from the sun burned the eyelids of Team Urameshi sitting around the living room on the couches. Yusuke yawned loudly, elbowing a sleeping Kuwabara next to him. Kuwabara woke with a start, looking around as though he was hit by a train and didn't know how to act to it. Kurama and Hiei were sleeping next to each other, arms crossed and eyes heavily down. Yusuke blinked a few times, looking out the window lazily as Kuwabara snuggled next to a pillow, saying something along the lines of 'cuddly bunny'. Yusuke yawned again, placing his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. He thought for a second as his eyes were closed about what they were talking about last night…it seemed like just another crazy night with all the guys. Yusuke was suddenly jolted from his thoughts as Semerra and Hien came to mind. He jumped up, looking at all the heads in the room. Kuwabara to his right, Hiei and Kurama in front of him, but no Naka. Yusuke raised an eyebrow and looked around. Naka went to bed last night in her own room, probably grieving over the lost of her friend. Yusuke shook his head and laid back down, closing his eyes. He was team captain, and one of his teammates had been kidnapped and it was on his head. Before he could stop himself, his eyes drifted down, sending him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Naka had locked herself in her room so it seemed to Kurama that she was grieving on her own. Kurama was out in the forest outside, looking at all the different plants outside, wishing someone would make up a plan that could help Semerra. He sighed, sitting on a nearby rock, looking out into the forests distance. Hiei appeared by Kurama's side, his hands stuffed inside his pockets. "Naka's gone." Kurama looked up at Hiei, his eyes wide with shock. "What?" Hiei looked at Kurama. "She isn't in her room…I found her windows open and her fighting outfit gone. She must have gone to find Semerra." Kurama sighed loudly, his face now buried in his hands. "Why Naka? Why?" Hiei's bandaged hand was tightly balled into a fist, almost wanting to cut into his own palm. "I couldn't even protect Semerra…and now this?" Kurama looked up, his eyes now in tears. "I don't understand…why couldn't I see that she would have done this?" 

Hiei sighed, sitting next to Kurama. "She is never predicable…sometimes…" Kurama bit his thumb hard, his mind going a mile a minute. "We know what they want with Semerra…but Naka doesn't have anything like that…what could they want with her?" Hiei humped. "Drew would do anything to get his dirty hands on her." Kurama shook his head, standing up. "If I had known about this before…I probably would have been able to stop this whole thing." "Don't blame this thing on yourself…I'm the one to blame." Kurama and Hiei sat in silence for awhile, until a strange demon energy started to fill the air. "Do you sense that?" Hiei looked up. "Yeah…a strong demon energy coming from…" Hiei and Kurama looked up at eachother. "The ocean…" Hiei stood up and started running towards the ocean with Kurama right beside him. They stopped before the ocean and saw in the middle of the ocean started to turn into solid ice. "Semerra…" Hiei looked up at Kurama. "You mean…" "The prophecy…they have started it…and it might be too late…"

* * *

Whispers were all that Semerra could hear from where she was. Her back felt the nice cool steel platform below her, but she didn't know what it was. Semerra's eyes flickered open seeing the concrete ceiling above her. She blinked a couple times seeing some light coming from all sides of her. She turned her head to see the room she was in was covered in candles. Semerra sat up, but couldn't move her arms or legs, meaning she couldn't sit up. Semerra cocked her head to the side, seeing her arms were chained with chains, steel chains, her legs also. Semerra's heart beat increased, feeling the cold metal on her back. She was on the table, slanted a bit in front of a wall almost twisting with the dim light. Semerra started to slowly struggle with the chains, but found that every time she tried, the chains drained some of her energy. A door opened from somewhere near here, startling Semerra. Drew and Mark flickered into the light, both smirking evilly. Semerra's stomach turned remembering what they had in store for her. 

"Firefly…you are a heavy sleeper." Mark snickered, walking beside Semerra and playing with her hair. Semerra growled at Mark, tugging against the chains that only drained even more energy. "Damn you!" Mark laughed and stopped playing with her hair. "You are no fun anymore." "Well you aren't the old Mark anymore!" Semerra snapped back. Drew was walking over to the wall in front of Semerra as she looked at him curiously. Drew grabbed one of the candles from the side and bent down, placing the candle by his feet. Semerra gasped to see Naka chained to the wall, her eyes closed though she was clearly knocked out, Naka looked almost as if she fell asleep on her own. Drew's hand went to Naka's cheek, rubbing it gently. "Vixen…wake up!" Naka's eyes fluttered open, her mouth now slightly open. "Just a few more minutes Kurama…" Naka whispered. Drew growled and smacked Naka across the cheek, standing up. Naka gasped as the pain and shock ran through her. She looked up her cheek burning to see Drew looking down at her.

"I never want to hear his name come from your mouth!" He hisses at her. Naka glared at him, her blue eyes sparkling with rebellion. Drew looked over at Mark, nodding his head. "You might want to start now Mark." Mark smirked, taking a dagger from his pocket. "Ready Firefly?" Semerra looked at the dagger, her eyes filled with fear as he held it up. "No! No Mark! Don't do it!" Semerra cried, struggling more against the chains. Mark placed the dagger against Semerra's pale white arm, gently letting her feel the cold blade. "Don't worry…before you know it, it will be over with." Naka watched in horror, remembering what Kurama had told Hiei and her. Mark stabbed the knife deep into her arm, sending her into harsh cries of pain. "Semerra!" Naka cried, struggling against the chains that held her to the wall. Mark took the knife and stabbed it into her side, blood pouring out of the wound and onto the floor.

Naka was now in tears along with Semerra. Semerra was sobbing heavily as her blood splattered all over the floor. Naka watched the blood swirl around and soon turn into pure ice, spreading around the hard floor fast. Drew smirked beside Naka, watching the blood turn into ice. Mark soon had tiny cuts all over Semerra's body, leaving her face without a scratch on it. Naka turned away from her friend in front of her, not being able to take seeing her own friend being tortured, bled out. Drew looked down to Naka and frowned, bending down and forcing her to look at the scene in front of her. "Watch Naka…watch as your friend dies to give me the crown to the world!" Naka sobbed watching Drew make more cuts on Semerra. "Better get a better look Naka, because this is the start of you being by my side being queen of the world!" Naka and Semerra made eye contact for the briefest second, both thinking the same thing. They had each other through this hopefully… so, they truly were never alone.** IMPORTANT MEMO! SCROLL DOWN!**

* * *

**This is the end of Never Alone…yes, chapter 20, so this is an IMPORTANT MEMO! The sequel to Never Alone will be out soon! It will be called, Prophecy! It is going to mostly be about lives after, and how Drew and Mark effected their lives. Now, this will be a trilogy! Three stories people! This is the first one, the second is coming soon, and the last one will be called It Never Happened…so stay tuned, and watch out for the next one!**


End file.
